Harry Potter: The Rise Of The Golden King
by Shiroi Senko
Summary: Harry James Potter fut un jeune garçon malchanceux au cours de sa vie, il fut marqué de divers noms et cicatrices, pendant trop longtemps, il courba l'échine sans riposter. Mais quand tout redémarra, grâce à certaines modifications, aux premiers abords anodines, il devint un noble fier et déterminé, un dirigeant, un roi...un Roi d'Or. Bashing possible et pairings incertains.
1. Chapitre 1: Différent

Bonjour, je me doute que la plupart m'auront oublié, mais j'ai déjà écrit quelques histoires Naruto (que je vais effacer, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le courage de les continuer), bref, ce n'est pas l'important pour le moment ici, je vous présente donc ma toute première fanfiction, Harry Potter: The Rise Of The Golden King.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni l'univers, ni les personnages d'Harry Potter, cette histoire pourrait aussi contenir quelques référence à d'autre livres et oeuvre, que je ne possèdes pas non plus.

* * *

Chapitre Un:

La Boucle des Mondes est un fait connu presque exclusivement du peuple des Fées, il s'agit d'un système, qui, en théorie, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple: Il n'y pas de réincarnation, ni même de Mort, quand un personne "meurt", elle entre en sommeil et est purgée de sa vie, ses souvenirs et ses expériences, n'en laissant que d'infimes traces. Les personnes, une fois purgées passent en "attente", de la "Fin du Monde", "l'Apocalypse", "Ragnarök" ou n'importe quel autre nom lui est choisi, après ce retour de toutes choses au néant, un nouveau Monde est créé et les personnes "en sommeil" reviennent simplement, à chacune des Boucles, des changements légers ont lieu, causés par les infimes traces laissées par leur vie précédente, aucun humain ne devrait garder de souvenirs clairs des Boucles antérieures…sauf une famille.

Les membres de cette famille gardaient toujours leurs souvenirs ainsi que ceux de tous les membres de leur famille dans la Boucle précédente, étrangement, ils avaient aussi des souvenirs d'événements ayant eut lieux à des endroits où ils n'étaient pas, cette famille était celle des Ollivander. Lors de la toute première Boucle, ils avaient été une famille simple et sans prétention, possédant des membres intelligents, avec de bonnes capacités magique et des durées de vie ridiculement énormes, mais ni plus ni moins. A la seconde Boucle, le premier Ollivander avait cru qu'il devenait fou, mais à la naissance de ses deux fils, découvrant qu'eux aussi ce souvenaient du Monde précédent, ils ont décidés de placer ça comme une magie familiale. Dans cette Boucle, ils avaient décidés d'aider les autres grâce à cette capacité, mais il était très rapidement venu à l'évidence qu'une famille avec des connaissances de l'avenir amenait plus de chaos qu'autre chose, finissant par apporter la disparition prématurée de la famille.

Apprenant de leur erreur, à la Boucle suivante, les Ollivander décidèrent de passer dans un état de neutralité, ne prenant partie ni pour le bien, ni pour le mal, restant de simple observateur, pourtant, finalement, les Ollivander ne pouvaient se résoudre à cela, même s'ils ne venaient pas en aide, ils voulaient pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors au cours de la troisième Boucle, le choix vint comme une évidence à un des membre de la famille: ils allaient devenir des fabricants de baguettes, là, ils ne prendraient pas partie, mais d'une certaine manière, ils participeraient tout de même à l'évolution du monde à leur propre façon. Au début, le plan, bien qu'efficace n'était pas le meilleur qu'il l'aurait pu, pas à cause de l'idée, mais à cause de la difficulté du métier lui-même et des compétences requises à l'effectuer.

L'artisanat des baguettes était un art si ardu, que, de la troisième Boucle jusqu'à la huitième, toutes les baguettes du Monde furent de qualité passables -pas qu'ils aient mieux pour comparés à l'époque-, mais au cours de la neuvième Boucle, après l'équivalent de millénaires et de millénaires d'entraînement, d'apprentissage, d'essais et d'échecs, les Ollivander formèrent des baguettes magnifiques, ils passèrent une partie de leurs secrets aux autres fabricants pour que tous aient au moins une baguette valable.

Au bout d'un temps, au fil des Boucles, les Ollivander en étaient venus à voir le Monde comme un feuilleton de moins en moins passionnant, mais à travers toute ces "histoires", une Boucle fut particulièrement intéressante, la soixante-troisième pour être précis.

* * *

Garrick Ollivander n'était actuellement pas un Ollivander particulièrement heureux, sa Boucle précédente était loin d'avoir été la meilleure possible, dans cette dernière Voldemort avait été à la fois plus intelligent et plus stupide que tous ses prédécesseurs: il avait été plus intelligent, parce qu'il fut le premier à l'enlever pour profiter du talent en fabrication des Ollivander, mais il était aussi le plus stupide parce que la raison première pour laquelle il l'avait enlevé, était une dont aucun autre n'avait eut besoin de lui, quand ils avaient vu que leur baguette n'était pas adaptée pour combattre celle de leur ennemi -qui n'était pas toujours Harry Potter-, ils en avaient tout simplement changés, mais non! Il fallait que ce Tom Jedusor ait perdu des neurones à un certain moment et à cause de ça, Garrick avait été torturé et la raison de son mécontentement était que la cause partielle de sa malchance antérieure allait venir dans peu de temps.

Le fabricant de baguette poussa un léger soupir, il savait bien que le jeune garçon Potter n'avait en aucun cas souhaité son malheur et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Garrick aurait avoué que son état grincheux était surtout dû à l'ennui qu'il avait ressenti à la Boucle précédente. Le Harry Potter précédent était littéralement le pire de tous ceux qui n'étaient jamais entrés dans sa boutique. Il avait vu des Potter qui représentaient la perfection même des Serpentard, il en avait rencontré des si intelligents qu'ils avaient apportés l'adoration des Serdaigle à eux, il y en avait aussi eu des tellement travailleurs qu'ils avaient accomplis mille et une choses par le simple travail acharné, il en avait rencontré des si courageux que l'Epouvantard de leur troisième année n'était même pas sorti de l'armoire et il y en avait même eu deux qui avaient atteint un tel point que le jour du placement, le Choixpeau avait annoncé la création d'une cinquième maison représentant le summum des qualités de chacune des originales! Mais le précédent Harry Potter, s'il n'enrobait pas les choses dans du sucre, était plutôt fade, aucune ruse ou réel ambition, loin d'être la personne la plus sage ou spirituelle autour, cherchant à se dérober au travail quand il le pouvait et sincèrement plus tête-brulée que réellement courageux.

Même lors de la onzième Boucle ça avait été mieux, cet Harry Potter n'avait pas été très intelligent ou studieux, mais en échange il avait eut la force, le pouvoir et l'astuce, son noyaux magique était ridiculement gonflé, en réalité, la manière dont celui-ci en avait fini avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts était une des préférées de Garrick. Cet version du jeune Harry avait condensé son astuce en un mouvement unique, il avait laissé couler l'information qu'il avait finalement pris peur et s'était enfui vers une île déserte dans les mers du Sud, la fierté de Voldemort lui refusant obstinément de laisser son Némésis en vie, il avait regroupé ses Mangemorts, ayant depuis un long moment compris qu'il devait remplacer la qualité, par la quantité pour vaincre "l'idiot suralimenté" comme ce "Garçon-trait-d'union-insérez-un-surnom" était surnommé, dire qu'ils avaient reçus une mauvaise surprise à leur arrivée serait un euphémisme. Après leur transplanage, les Mangemorts avaient découverts que l'île était placée sous un quartier Anti-Transplanage qui permettait l'entrée, mais pas la sortie. De son côté, Harry Potter avait flotté à une centaine de mètres au-dessus et purement et simplement désintégré l'île. Aucune finesse, aucune technique, juste la pure et simple puissance, en fait, il n'avait même pas lancé de sort, ça avait été une simple onde de choc magique surpuissante, malheureusement, sa fidèle baguette n'avait pas résistée à cette énorme quantité de magie, mais avec la disparition des Mangemorts, la recherche des Horcruxes avait été bien plus facile.

Garrick revint à sa ligne de pensées précédente, la comparaison entre le Potter de la dernière Boucle et ses prédécesseurs ayant tendance à le déprimer un peu. D'un point de vue "feuilleton", la vie d'Harry Potter de la soixante-deuxième Boucle était tout aussi triste, ce fut la seule où il colla autant avec Ronald Weasley, en général ils avaient même plutôt tendance à être en très mauvais terme, de même, les autres Harry ne s'étaient jamais permis de donner un tel crédit à Dumbledore, le considérant souvent comme un vieux manipulateur qui refusait de penser qu'il avait tort, ou le faisait trop tard.

En tant que spectateur de l'histoire, il avait aussi été très déçu du "couplage" de fin. Il avait vu certain couples amusants: la relation Nymphadora Tonks/Harry était juste hilarante à voir; d'autres étaient plus "magiques" -excusez le jeu de mots-: l'histoire de Fleur Delacour/Harry avait beaucoup tenue du conte de fée; d'autres qui paraissaient étrangement naturels, comme quand ça avait fini en Luna Lovegood/Harry, alors quand Harry avait demandé Ginny Weasley, de toutes les personnes, en mariage, Garrick pouvait avoué sans honte qu'il avait été dérouté et il avait littéralement eut envie de pleurer quand il avait entendu la chose la plus affreuse à laquelle il pourrait penser: Albus Severus Potter…sérieusement? Ollivander avait failli aller demander à Harry s'il détestait vraiment son fils tant que ça.

Alors sincèrement, il n'attendait pas grand-chose de ce soixante-troisième Harry Potter, le précédent n'ayant en vérité presque rien à apporter de bon. C'est donc avec une grande lassitude qu'il leva la tête en entendant la porte de sa boutique s'ouvrir. Pourtant, ce qu'il vit face à lui failli le laisser muet, accompagnant Rubeus Hagrid n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il attendait, il avait prévu quelque chose d'assez similaire à la dernière fois: un garçon qui voutait le dos, comme s'il essayait de se cacher, qui peinait à regarder quiconque droit dans les yeux sans détourner le regard presque immédiatement, il n'avait même pas le visage presque effrayé auquel le fabricant de baguette s'était attendu. Face à lui, Garrick observa un Harry Potter complètement différent, il se tenait le dos droit et fier, comme s'il tentait de dominer quiconque face à lui, son menton était haut, faisant clairement comprendre son intention de ne plier face à personne, même son physique différait un peu, sa chevelure noire d'encre était encore plus sauvage que ses "autres" lui, ses yeux d'un vert digne du sortilège de mort brulaient d'un feu similaire à celui de sa mère, celui de quelqu'un qui n'accepterait jamais de prendre les coups sans les rendre, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus animal en eux, une sauvagerie bestiale maintenue et contrôlée, même avec ses vêtements, Ollivander pouvait discerner une certaine musculature sur les bras d'Harry et les épaules du garçon étaient assez larges pour permettre à sa fidèle Hedwige -même si elle ne devait pas encore avoir été nommée- de s'y reposer, ce dont elle semblait grandement profiter, contrairement à ses cages habituelles. Ollivander était pris dans une sincère incompréhension, pourquoi le jeune garçon apparaissait ainsi face à lui? Il ne se plaignait pas, mais qu'avait apporté le soixante-deuxième pour permettre cela? Pendant un instant, Garrick se demanda si James Potter était vraiment son père, il avait bien les preuves de son appartenance à sa famille paternelle, mais les traits du garçon étaient presque…aristocratique, moins comme un Potter que comme un-

Enfin Ollivander compris, la révélation le frappa comme un camion roulant à pleine vitesse, le précédent Harry Potter n'avait rien apporté à celui-ci, mais sa "faiblesse" comparativement à ses prédécesseurs avait aussi tout changée, le Harry Potter qui avait déçu Ollivander était plus faible émotionnellement que tous les autres, alors quand Sirius Black était apparu pour lui, il l'avait idéalisé, il avait déplacé tous le respect qu'il n'avait pas pu donner à ses parents à la personne en face de lui et Sirius Black avait inconsciemment fini par devenir son modèle, ça avait atteint un tel extrême que ça s'était répercuté lors de son réveil, le Harry Potter face à lui était autant un Evans et un Potter, qu'il était un Black.

Même si Sirius n'en avait pas fait preuve souvent, il restait un Black, il avait la fierté de la famille, il était un "chien fou" -pardonnez le calembour-, même si Dumbledore semblait penser qu'il avait le contrôle sur lui, au final, ce n'était que la célèbre illusion des Black, ils étaient tout en images pour cacher leur secrets: Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, laissait les gens penser qu'elle n'était rien de plus que la belle épouse de Lucius Malfoy, mais en vérité dès que vous vous sentiez en sécurité, ses crocs de pure Serpentard sortaient dans toute leur splendeur; Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, même si sa folie était vraie, elle en faisant des démonstrations exagérées et au moment où vous pensiez que sa folie lui avait complètement retournée la tête, il était déjà trop tard pour regretter d'avoir pris de haut ses incroyables talents de duelliste; Andromeda Tonks, née Black, même dans les Boucles où elle était reniée ne loupait pas à la "tradition", elle laissait un affichage évident de son rôle de mère douce et aimable, mais au moment où elle se retrouvait à devoir plaider sa cause comme une avocate, elle ne reculerait devant rien et en général, les procès était déjà à mi-chemin gagné pour la personne qu'elle défendait; même Nymphadora Tonks, bien que n'étant pas née Black, affichait ces traits, autant dans son don de métamorphomage que dans son caractère, au premier abord elle apparaissait comme une jeune femme amusante et maladroite, mais Alastor Maugrey ne l'avait pas prise sous sa tutelle juste parce que sa tête lui plaisait, elle était vraiment tout d'une Auror talentueuse quand elle devenait sérieuse. Une expression plutôt sombre sur les Black disait: "La famille Black sert des mensonges au petit-déjeuner, des menaces au déjeuner et du chantage au dîner, le tout en gardant toujours un masque noble." pour avoir vu tant de gens et de choses à travers les Boucles, Garrick pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait que peu de comparaisons plus vraies. Et c'est pourquoi Harry paraissait si fièrement devant lui, les Potter, pour tous leurs statuts nobles, étaient des personnes plus souples sur les traditions, ils avaient toujours une légèreté qui cachait leurs liens à l'aristocratie, les Black, eux, étaient fiers de leur noblesse et même ceux mal-vu de la famille l'affichaient sans regret ou hésitation. Même à Poudlard, Sirius qui paraissait tant d'un farceur simple, avait une deuxième facette, dans l'ombre, quand personne n'avait à le voir, il devenait un parfait Black, nombre de maison avait vu leur réputation prendre un grand coup face aux chantages ou aux menaces anonymes de l'Animagus chien, la seule différence à la plupart des autres Black, fut qu'il utilisait son côté Black presque seulement contre les familles sombres. Ollivander pensait vraiment que si ça n'avait pas été pour s'opposer à sa famille, Sirius aurait été à Serpentard.

Sortant de ses pensées, Garrick reporta son attention le jeune garçon qui entrait dans sa boutique, une fois la porte fermée, le fabricant prit la parole, ignorant involontairement Hagrid suite à son choc:  
"Oh! Bienvenue Mr. Potter, je vous attendais!" Prononça-t-il, avant d'hausser un sourcil au soupir qu'il reçut.  
"Je me rends compte que cela va à l'opposé de la plupart des normes anglaises, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'appeler Harry? Sinon je vous demanderais de m'appeler Mr. Potter-Black et même moi j'avoue que c'est un peu long." Souffla Harry, quand il reçut un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, il reprit. "Etonnamment j'ai quelque souvenirs qui sont restés de mes quinze premiers mois de vie et peu importe ce que les gens disent quand je me présente, Sirius est et restera toujours mon parrain et à Gringotts j'ai pu recevoir la confirmation d'un de mes souvenirs, Sirius a donné sa permission pour que j'utilise le nom de la maison des Black et je ne permettrais pas qu'il tombe dans l'oubli, même si la seule autre personne portant ce nom est en prison et est un soi-disant criminel." Termina-t-il, perdant presque son sang-froid à la fin.  
"Je vois, encore une fois, l'importance que Sirius Black à eu sur le soixante-deuxième a laissée sa marque, même en tant que bambin, son esprit a voulu profiter au maximum de la présence de son "idole" et a forcé certains souvenirs à rester." Analysa mentalement Garrick. "Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment de problème avec ça Harry." Répondit-il, avant de se lever en prenant son mètre à mesurer.

Ollivander effectua rapidement son petit speech habituel pour Harry tout en s'amusant à essayer de casser le "calme Black" du jeune garçon en prenant des mesures inutiles, mais ne reçu qu'une légère contraction du sourcil quand il mesura la taille de ses narines. Finalement, jugeant qu'il fallait devenir sérieux, il alla chercher une baguette:  
"Essayez celle-ci Harry, bois de être et ventricule de dragon, vingt-deux centimètres, flexible et facile à prendre en mains." Proposa-t-il, sachant déjà quelle ne marcherait pas, même les Harry Potter les plus faibles ne pourraient pas coller avec une baguette ayant quelque chose d'au moins aussi fort qu'une plume de phénix et Harry Potter-Black était loin d'être faible en terme de réserve magique.  
"Je ne tente pas de vous manquer de respect, mais j'ai l'impression de juste secouer un vulgaire bout de bois." Annonça le brun, après un léger moulinet de la baguette.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas celle qui vous conviens." Calma Ollivander. "Bon alors et celle-là: bois d'érable et plume de phénix dix-sept centimètres et demi, très flexible, essayez je vous pris." Ajouta-t-il en tendant une nouvelle baguette.  
"Hm non, j'en suis sûr." Souffla Harry ne prenant même pas la peine de la faire tournoyer.  
"Dans ces cas-là, peut-être…hm. Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, vingt-et-un centimètres quatre-vingt-quatre, très souple."

Harry pris la baguette mais il ne reçu toujours pas de réaction, la situation se répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un monceau de baguette posé sur le comptoir du magasin:  
"Vous êtes un client difficile apparemment." S'exclama Garrick, dans une fausse joie parfaitement imitée, il avait effectué cette situation bien trop souvent pour être surpris de tous ces échecs. "Mais nous allons trouvez! Essayez avec elle, une conception originale, bois de houx et plume de phénix, vingt-sept centimètre cinq, facile à manier et très souple."

Le jeune garçon aux aspects nobles saisit la baguette effectua un léger mouvement et haussa un sourcil, avant de se tourner vers le marchand:  
"C'est…étrange. J'ai senti un début de réaction, mais d'un seul coup la magie dans la baguette a simplement…disparue, comme si elle s'était évaporée."  
"Oh, quel client plein de surprises." Annonça le vieux fabricant, cette fois vraiment étonné. "La baguette ressent un certain respect pour vous, mais elle a peur qu'elle ne ferait que vous retenir si vous deviez vous associer." Expliqua-t-il sincèrement, c'était une réaction rare. "Mais si même elle pense qu'elle va le retenir et de ce que j'ai vu de lui, il n'y en a qu'une qui ira."

Ollivander se leva rapidement et partit dans l'arrière-boutique faisant lever un sourcil à Harry qui se tourna vers Hagrid, curieux, mais ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse:  
"Alors tentons notre chance avec celle-là si vous voulez bien." Dit le vieil homme en tendant une baguette de bois blanc portant des runes sur la longueur de la tige, le manche d'un ton un peu plus foncé était noueux, un peu comme la branche d'un très vieil arbre. "Ceci, Harry, est une baguette qui a été faite par mon ancêtre pour Merlin lui-même quand le bâton magique a commencé à être remplacé par la baguette. Il avait prévu de la faire passer à ses descendant, mais, leur magie étant trop faible, il l'a ramené à mon ancêtre à l'approche de sa mort pour qu'elle puisse être utilisée par quelqu'un qu'elle choisie réellement. Elle est faite à partir de bois de l'un des deux Arbres du Valinor, Telperion et contient un cœur multiple constitué de quelques gouttes de sang de licorne, volontairement données et d'une plume d'un griffon millénaire, elle mesure vingt-cinq centimètres quinze et a été bénie par Caelia, la reine des Fées. On dit que cette baguette crée un lien si fort avec le magicien qu'il peut entendre la voix de la Caelia à travers la baguette."

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux au couleur de l'Avada Kedavra du garçon, le jeune Potter se saisit l'outil magique avec une énorme quantité de respect, tant à cause de son histoire que des éléments qui la formaient et effectua un cercle fluide dans l'air et à ce moment, l'inattendu se passa…Ollivander la lui arracha des mains en souriant un peu:  
"Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne vous irait pas." Lâcha l'homme, qui semblait se retenir de rire au masque calme de Harry qui commençait à s'effriter, révélant plusieurs tics aux coins de ses lèvres et à l'œil droit.  
"Alors, pourquoi me l'avez-vous proposée?" Interrogea le jeune garçon, se retenant de toutes ses forces de s'énerver pour empêcher un épisode de magie accidentelle qui ferait exploser la boutique.  
"Eh bien, sait-on jamais, il était possible que j'ai fait une erreur et qu'en réalité, elle soit la meilleure pour vous." Répondit le marchand, bien qu'en réalité, il prenait juste du plaisir à énerver la jeune Potter-Black…oui, c'était petit de se venger sur ce Harry pour ce que le précédent avait fait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
"J-Je vois, il est vrai, que ça aurait été malheureux." Avoua difficilement le jeune héritier.

Le masque calme de Harry retomba immédiatement sur son visage, quand tout dans le comportement d'Ollivander redevint sérieux et un regard perçant prit place dans ses yeux gris. Le garçon regarda le marchand sortir une petite boite de sous le comptoir, pour poser une boite blanche mesurant un peu moins d'une trentaine de centimètres devant lui, le fabricant ouvrit la boite, révélant une baguette faite d'un bois d'une couleur presque or, elle avait une poignée bleu saphir et une fine flèche bleu roi qui montait sur un peu moins d'un quart de la tige:  
"Merlin, pour toute sa puissance magique ne venait pas d'une famille noble, sa famille l'a été considérée ensuite grâce à ses réalisations, mais sa mère était une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale venant de la classe paysanne." Commença Ollivander, avec le plus grand sérieux. "Merlin peut aussi avoir été considéré comme le plus grand mage de l'histoire, mais ce que les gens, surtout les sorciers, oublies, c'est qu'avant tout, il était le conseiller d'Arthur. Il était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, ses exploits l'ont rendus connu, mais lui-même, n'a jamais cherché à l'être." Continua-t-il, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher au plus profond de son âme.  
"Je connais les histoires, ma mère aimait me les raconter… En tant que née-moldu, elle le racontait d'une manière plus "réaliste", contrairement au sang-purs qui ont tendance à ne parler de lui comme une divinité pure et simple."  
"Eh bien c'est pour ça que je savais que cette baguette ne vous irait pas." Répondit Garrick, ses yeux semblant briller. "Votre noyaux est fort, très fort même, mais vous portez aussi votre noblesse avec fierté, votre aura est celle d'un dirigeant, pas celle d'un conseiller, vous voulez être en première ligne et faire bouger les choses de ce qu'elles sont actuellement." Expliqua-t-il, avant de donner une petite poussée à la boite devant lui. "Alors essayez cette baguette: le bois utilisé est celui de Laurelin, le second Arbre du Valinor, encore une fois en miroir à la précédente, elle aussi a un cœur double, une perle contenant un peu des flammes dorées du Dragon-Roi remises en récompense à une quête donnée et une larme de phénix cristallisée, elle mesure vingt-huit centimètres six et a reçue la bénédiction d'une Fée puissante. Je me doute que vous l'aurez compris Harry, mais ces deux dernière baguettes sont les plus puissantes dans ma boutique, celle-ci a un peu moins de puissance magique, mais elle est aussi extrêmement puissante et à mon humble avis, conviendra bien mieux à vos traits que celle de Merlin ne le pourrait jamais. Pour l'information, elle est bien équilibrée pour tous les arts, mais comme ses cœurs le sous-entendent, elle est spécialement efficace pour toute magie en lien avec le feu ou la guérison et la vie."

Silencieusement, le jeune adolescent prit doucement la poignée bleu de la baguette et il n'eut même pas à faire de mouvement pour savoir que c'était celle qui lui convenait, il avait l'impression que sa magie vibrait et chantait, comme si elle avait toujours attendue que sa mains se pose sur cette baguette, pourtant, Harry décida de tout de même faire un moulinet de la baguette pour en tester le poids, n'ayant aucun doute que c'était cette baguette avec laquelle il sortirait de la boutique. A peine le jeune Potter eut fini son mouvement qu'une grande gerbe de flammes dorées sortie de la baguette, prenant la forme d'un petit dragon, qui, tout comme un Patronus, commença à se déplacer librement autour de la boutique, ne dégageant étonnamment aucune chaleur. Après deux tours rapides, il reprit la direction de son créateur, pour s'écraser contre sa poitrine, causant au garçon de se trouver couvert de flammes d'or qui prirent momentanément la forme d'une armure éthérée et qui, quand entrèrent en contact avec les pattes d'Hedwige, la couvrirent à son tour, lui donnant une forme ressemblant à un phénix. L'apparence de la paire resta ainsi pendant moins d'une seconde, avant que les flammes ne disparaissent, laissant les deux de retour à leur état précédent:  
"Eh bien, Harry, je vous félicite, vous venez d'entrer en possession de la baguette magique créée pour l'héritier magique de la lignée Pendragon." Lâcha Ollivander, son amusement évident dans sa voix.  
"Hein?!" S'étonna grandement le brun, son masque de calme complètement disparu en un instant, le laissant bouche-bée.  
"Est-ce si étonnant? Morgana et Arthur possédaient tous les deux du sang de dragon par le côté de leur père après tout." Commenta joyeusement le fabricant prenant beaucoup de plaisir.  
[Vous devriez fermer la bouche Milord je pense que cet homme prend surtout un grand plaisir à vous taquiner.] Commenta avec légèreté une voix résonnant de la tête d'Harry.  
[Qui êtes-vous?!] Interrogea vivement l'adolescent, fermant tout de même la bouche et remettant son masque, jugeant que l'avis de la voix était surement juste.  
[Oh! Vous avez raison Milord! Où sont mes manières? Je suis un écho de l'âme de la personne qui a bénie cette baguette, je pense que je pourrais donc utiliser le même nom, vous pouvez m'appeler Viviane.]  
[Attendez! Si c'est la baguette des Pendragon et que la baguette a été bénie par une fée appelée Viviane, alors-]  
[Tout à fait Milord, je suis un écho de La Dame du Lac.]  
[Oh! Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une aspirine bientôt…]

* * *

Pour ceux que ça a gavé, ne vous inquiétez pas, le système des Boucles ne sera pas mentionné souvent, il était surtout là pour placer l'histoire. Bon c'était mon premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût, laisser un commentaire ou une remarque et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas.

ATTENTION: TOUS FLAME SERA COMPLÈTEMENT IGNORE.


	2. Chapter 2: Première Rencontre

Salut à tous, voila mon deuxième chapitre pour cette histoire HP, bon, ce chapitre présente un des personnage clé pour l'histoire et... bon vraiment désolé, mais je viens de passer je sais pas combien de temps à écrire mes AN sur l'autre site où je publie et je suis déjà absolument crévé, donc, je vais répondre aux commentaires et vous laisser lire.

**bdf007**: Oui, celle d'avant est belle et bien celle de J.K Rowling. Par contre, non je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-lecteur, mais si quelqu'un est intéressé, il suffit de m'envoyer un mp ou même un commentaire. Le Flame est un terme anglais (je pensais qu'il était aussi utilisé en français) qui se réfère aux commentaire du genre: "Ton histoire pue, vas mourir!" ou "C'est quoi cette merde? Tu t'es pas encore pendu?"

**Black Jo**: J'avoue que là par contre, je ne comprend pas vraiment la question, à Azkaban, il y a Bellatrix et Sirius comme Black.

**Duaran**: Je ne suis pas sûr si j'ai bien compris l'incompréhension (c'est moi ou cette tournure est moche?), mais il ne peut y avoir de livre ou de personne s'en souvenant, puisque une nouvelle Boucle commence seulement avec la fin du monde et je parle de la Fin avec un grand "F", c'est à dire la destruction littérale de la planète.

Non, Lily et James ne sont pas toujours ensemble, mais souvent.

Voila pour les commentaires, mais je n'oublie évidemment pas de remercier aussi tous ceux qui ont suivis, mis en favori et commenter, maintenant je vais vous souhaiter bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas plus Harry Potter que je ne le faisais au premier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre Deux:

Harry Potter-Black-depuis-peu-Pendragon, marchait dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, portant sa valise par-dessus son épaule laissant l'autre libre pour Hedwige, il était à la recherche d'un compartiment tranquille, il aurait put en trouver un vide sans difficulté, la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-The-Name-Oui-C'est-En-Anglais-Parce-Que-Ça-Fait-Plus-Cool ayant grandement réduit le nombre de membres de l'Angleterre Magique, mais en vérité, il souhaitait éviter d'entrer dans un où il serait seul. Il ne craignait pas la solitude, loin de là, mais sa réputation dans le monde magique avait tendance à attirer les…parasites à la recherche de gloire et s'il allait dans un compartiment vide, il était certain qu'au moins un d'entre eux tenterait de venir s'accrocher, il en cherchait donc un qui contiendrait une ou plusieurs personnes qui ne le fixeraient pas comme des idiots en posant des questions sur sa cicatrice ou sur la nuit où ses parents furent tués, en plus, ça repousserait les sangsues, les idiots semblaient effrayés par les endroit où il y avait une trop forte concentration de personnes sensées.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner et à prendre un compartiment pour lui seul, il passa devant une porte dont la vitre révélait une personne…unique, pour dire le moins. Dans la salle était une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, même si, comme lui, elle était plus grande que la plupart de leur paires, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux gris qui survolaient presque rêveusement le magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers, elle avaient des boucles d'oreilles en forme de, ce qu'il supposait être des radis, autour de son cou pendait un collier formé d'un ruban bleu clair auquel était attachée la capsule d'une boisson quelconque. Sans le moindre doute, tout en elle criait "étrangeté", en un seul coup d'œil, n'importe qui pourrait dire qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une personne autour de laquelle un membre de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Black devrait se trouver…heureusement qu'il n'était pas uniquement un Black, parce que, qu'on se le dise, Harry Potter-Black-Pendragon aimait les personnes étranges! Le-Garçon-Qui-Aimait-L'Etrange toqua donc à la porte et une fois qu'il vit à travers la petite vitre, que la blondinette avait levée la tête, il entrouvrit la porte et passa légèrement la tête à l'intérieur:  
"Excuses-moi, ça te dérange si je m'assois ici?" Demanda-t-il, ne laissant pas le moins du monde transparaître sa curiosité concernant la blonde. "Je serais arrangé si je n'avais pas à m'asseoir seul."  
"Aucun soucis, tu es le bienvenue pour t'asseoir, Harry Potter." Répondit la blonde, d'un ton rêveur.  
"Commen-" Débuta Harry, avant de s'arrêter. "La cicatrice, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui, elle est plutôt célèbre." Chantonna presque la jeune fille.

Le jeune Potter ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son masque, elle avait tout de suite remarquée la cicatrice, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, même avec ses mèches devant, elle était bien visible et la seule chose qui était possiblement aussi marquante chez lui, était le vert si particulier de ses yeux, pourtant, même si elle avait immédiatement fait le lien, elle n'avait pas fixée la marque ni ne s'était pressée à poser tout un tas de questions ennuyeuses. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Harry s'étonna de voir Hedwige sauter de son épaule pour planer jusqu'aux genoux de la blonde avec une facilité aberrante compte tenu de la taille du compartiment. Les yeux de la jeune fille ne montrèrent son étonnement qu'une petite seconde avant qu'elle ne pose son livre et ne commence à caresser les plumes de la chouette:  
"C'est…étonnant." Dit calmement le jeune Potter en s'asseyant après avoir tiré le rideau de la vitre, voulant évité tout risque d'être vu sans son masque s'il devait venir à la laisser tomber.  
"Hm?"  
"Hed est toujours en train de se plaindre sur les "Déplumés stupides", en général, à part moi, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher de trop près." Expliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement joyeux, pour lequel il se réprimanda immédiatement dans sa tête.  
"Hoot hoot!" Hulula Hedwige avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'indignation.  
"Oh! Je pense que tu devrais de sentir honorée, apparemment, les autres "sans plumes" ne méritent pas d'être comparés à une personne qui peut offrir de "telles caresses divines"…dit-elle." Pouffa le brun, il n'arrivait pas à tenir son masque envers la blonde, c'était comme si la blonde dégageait une aura qui lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin avec elle.  
"Tu comprends vraiment ce qu'elle dit?" S'étonna à peine la blonde.  
"Evidemment, ce serait un sacrilège si l'humain de Sa Majesté Hedwige ne possédait pas une telle compétence." Répondit-il simplement, comme si c'était l'évidence. "N'est-ce pas Hed?"  
"Hoot!" Rétorqua le chouette avec fierté, elle avait un bon humain, bien dressé et compétent, et elle avait décidé d'aussi prendre celle aux poils blond très qualifiée pour les caresses.  
"Je vois, tu es très populaire avec les créatures magiques je suppose." Répondit la jeune fille, d'un ton doux. "Même les Nargles autour de toi ont l'air de t'apprécier, ils flottent près de toi, mais ils ne donnent pas l'impression de vouloir te jouer de tours." Ajouta-t-elle, avant de voir le haussement de sourcil d'Harry. "Les Nargles sont des peti-"  
"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que sont les Nargles, je ne pensais juste pas que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui peut les voir…" Interrompit le jeune Black avec un peu de douceur dans la voix, voyant l'étonnement sincère sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis, il approfondit. "Je sais que les sorciers et sorcières disent qu'ils n'existent pas mais je me souviens que ma mère disait parfois: "Pour les Moldus, la magie est une absurdité, pourtant, nous passons notre temps à faire voler des choses grâce à ce qu'ils voient comme des bouts de bois, alors pourquoi les Nargles, les Wrackspurts et tous les autres n'existeraient pas, simplement parce que certains sorciers trouvent leur existence ridicule?" et si mon père essayait d'argumenter contre elle plus de cinq minutes, il se prenait une ou deux malédictions et dormait sur le canapé pour deux jours." Ricana-t-il, avant de réaliser quelque chose. "Tu connais mon nom, mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé le tien. Donc Miss…?"  
"Luna, Luna Lovegood." Répondit-elle avec légèreté. "Harry Potter, je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt heureuse que tu reconnaisse l'existence du peuple invisible, je craignais que nous risquions de subir une rébellion des Héliopathes du Ministère et qu'ils allaient tenter de prendre le contrôle du monde, mais si tu devenais notre ambassadeur, je pense que l'on pourrait arriver à un compromis avec eux. Si tu n'avais pas en cru en eux, il aurait été dur pour toi d'avoir un entretien avec leur chef."  
"Héliopathes? Désolé, mais, qu'est-ce? Est-ce une nouvelle espèce?" Demanda le Survivant, totalement sérieux, Harry même avec ses souvenirs hachés, se souvenait de sa mère, elle était une sorcière très intelligente, la plus intelligente sur plusieurs générations, d'après Hagrid et Harry avait un profond respect pour elle, donc, si elle disait que de telles créatures pouvaient exister, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il y croirait. "Ah! Et appelle-moi juste Harry, de toute façon Harry Potter n'est pas le nom juste."  
"D'accord Harry Pot- Harry." Se reprit Luna, n'étant pas habituée à ce que les gens lui demandent de leur parler avec familiarité. "Mais je comprends que tu ne connaisses pas les Héliopathes, c'est une espèce découverte il y a tout juste trois ans. Ce sont des créatures de feu qui constituent une armée sous les ordres de Cornelius Fudge."  
"Hmph!" Bafoua le Garçon-Qui-N'est-Pas-Mort. "Evidemment que l'on risque une rébellion avec Fudge à leur tête! J'ai commencé la lecture de nos livres avec quelques uns que j'ai acheté en plus et contrairement à ce que le monde magique a l'air de penser, je trouve que Fudge est un dirigeant pitoyable, avec des capacités de leadership affreuses."  
"Je ne pense pas que tu trouvera quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais être plus d'accord." Répondit joyeusement la jeune Lovegood en hochant la tête, heureuse qu'elle ait enfin trouvée quelqu'un de sensé parmi tous les sorciers crédules.

Les deux jeunes préadolescents discutèrent joyeusement ensemble pendant environ deux heures, sautant presque aléatoirement d'un sujet à l'autre, ce qui étonna silencieusement les deux, aucun des membres de la paire n'ayant l'habitude de s'entendre si facilement avec quiconque, pour Luna, son caractère avait tendance à rebuter les gens, ce qui avait fini par faire d'elle une jeune fille très solitaire, en fait, Harry était la toute première personne qu'elle pouvait envisager d'appeler ami. A une époque la blondinette avait rencontrée la cadette de la famille Weasley, mais toute possibilité d'amitié avait rapidement été avortée par la blonde, la rouquine, Ginny si elle se souvenait bien, avait une attitude étrangement arrogante et hautaine, comme si elle avait réussie quelque chose à quoi tous les autres avaient échoués et ça avait pris la jeune Lovegood à rebrousse-poil.

Harry de son côté, en tant qu'enfant ayant connaissance la magie, possédant un puissant noyau mais étant élevé dans le monde Moldu, il s'était senti tout simplement trop différent pour essayer de créer le moindre lien. De plus, Dudley semblait beaucoup s'amuser à intimider toute personne qui tentait de s'entendre avec le jeune sauveur du monde magique…pas que ça aurait marché si le jeune Potter avait vraiment voulu se faire des amis. Que l'on sache, personne n'intimidait Harry Potter-Black-Pendragon et s'en sortait intact, ça avait été tout aussi valable pour son oncle et sa tante, une menace par-ci, un chantage par-là et tadam! Il avait été tranquille à partir du moment où il savait parler jusqu'à ce jour.

Pour en revenir au point, Harry avait en fait même douté qu'il pourrait s'entendre sincèrement avec quelqu'un du monde magique, son caractère avait souvent tendance à donner l'impression au gens qu'il les prenait de haut et les raillait continuellement, mais c'était juste son caractère qui était comme ça, à partir du moment où il se trouvait en présence de quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas confiance ou avec qui il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation proche, il dégageait juste inconsciemment une aura qui semblait hurler "Je suis de la noblesse et j'en suis fier!", le cas de Luna étant un opposé total de la seconde situation, il avait juste l'impression qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance en elle et que, même dans la pire des situations, elle ne briserait jamais la confiance qu'il lui avait donnée.

* * *

Environ un heure plus tard, alors que les deux tenaient une discussion on ne peut plus sérieuse sur le fait de savoir si, oui ou non, Fudge était en réalité un singe Animagus humain infiltré, la porte s'ouvrit sans avertissement, révélant un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine, il avait des yeux gris froids et un teint pâle, il portait déjà sa tenue de Poudlard, qui, en passant, paraissait étonnamment et inutilement chère.

Si le garçon avait ouvert la porte plus vite, il aurait reçu une véritable surprise. A peine la porte avait commencée à coulisser, que Luna et Harry avaient réagis, tout amusement dans l'air disparu, les yeux joyeux de la blonde furent remplacés par des yeux assez semblable à ceux d'une personne dans un état comateux suite à une surdose de certaine médications et en un instant son livre était de retour dans ses mains, toujours à l'envers, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, de son côté s'était redressé, ses traits s'étaient serrés en un masque de glace, son menton haut, avec Hedwige ayant fait un retour sur son épaule. Une fois la porte complètement ouverte, le blond platine analysa la pièce du regard et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, un sourire légèrement sardonique étira ses lèvres:  
"Hm, alors c'est vrai…Harry Potter va à Poudlard cette année." Souffla-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.  
"Et alors est-ce un problème quelconque?" S'enquit Harry, n'essayant même pas de paraître intéressé par le nouvel arrivant, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Rien de tel." Ricana le blond. "Je suis juste venu te conseiller de bien choisir tes fréquentations." Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard plutôt significatif à Luna, bien qu'aucun des deux occupants de la cabine n'y prirent offense, n'ayant pas d'intérêt pour l'avis du nouveau venu.  
"Si tu le dis." Siffla l'héritier Potter, commençant déjà à être ennuyé, il voulait juste retourner à son argumentation avec Luna, avant l'interruption, il avait été sur le point de convaincre son…amie, du fait que Fudge devait être une espèce de Troll lilliputien plutôt qu'un chimpanzé transformé. "Qui es-tu de toute façon?" Demanda-t-il, regrettant immédiatement, sachant que ça risquait d'allonger le temps de présence du blond.  
"Je suis Drago Malfoy." Répondit fièrement le blond. "Et les deux derrière moi, c'est Crabbe et Goyle." Ajouta-t-il en pointant derrière lui vers une paire de…Dudleys?  
"Malfoy?" Répéta presque inconsciemment le brun, se rappelant de quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans l'un des arbres généalogiques de ses trois familles. "Es-tu le fils de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black?"  
"Oh! Est-il possible que tu ai quelques connaissances en politique?" Questionna Drago en se dressant un peu, essayant de se donner de la hauteur. "Oui, tu as raison, je suis bel et bien son fils et par extension, le prochain Lord Black!"

D'un seul coup, un silence s'abattit dans le compartiment, alors que la température semblait monter de plusieurs degrés, le jeune Malfoy sursauta presque quand les yeux d'Harry croisèrent enfin les siens, les yeux d'un "vert de mort" avaient un éclat qui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait le congeler sur place malgré la température montante:  
"Etait-ce une blague? Suis-je censé rire? Je te prie de me dire que c'est le cas, sinon je risque de m'énerver." Siffla le jeune Pendragon.  
"Bi-Bien sûr que non…" Répondit difficilement le vantard, paralysé.  
"Un Malfoy? A la tête de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Black? Une telle famille de lâche de père en fils? Nos ancêtres pleureraient toutes les larmes de leur corps si un tel déshonneur devait jamais arriver! " Cracha le brun avec hargne. "Le savais-tu, vermine, que le credo de la famille Black "Toujours Pur", ne parle pas du sang? En vérité, il parle de l'honneur et l'intention, les Black ne se marqueront jamais comme esclaves serviles, la Magie de la Maison ne permettrait jamais rien de tel, crois-tu que la chute dans la folie de Bellatrix Lestrange s'est faite sans raison? Au moment même où elle a mis les intérêts de ce sale ersatz de Seigneur des Ténèbres avant ceux de la famille, la Magie des Black a infligée sa punition. Quelqu'un comme toi, le fils d'un déchet qui a osé porter une telle chose dégoûtante que la "Marque des Ténèbres" et en plus jurer sur sa vie qu'il avait été mis à genoux par l'Imperium, ne méritera jamais le titre de Lord de notre Noble Maison, il te faudra payer pour les pêchés de ton père et sans le moindre doute ceux que tu feras dans l'avenir." Continua-t-il, le venin coulant dans ses paroles et le dégoût défigurant ses traits nobles. "La Magie des Black mettrait sans le moindre doute n'importe quel Cracmol au-dessus de toi pour la succession. Et je jure sur mon titre de Lord Pendragon que si jamais, par n'importe quel miracle tu devais prendre le titre…je l'arracherais de tes mains mortes. Maintenant, pars vermine, parce que si tu n'as pas disparu de ma vue dans les cinq secondes, je te promets sur mon honneur que tu voudras rester à Azkaban pour le reste de tes jours plutôt que dans la même pièce que moi pour dix secondes."  
"T-Toi! C-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton?!" S'exclama le blond dans une fausse bravade. "Sois sûr que mon père entendra parler de ça!" Ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant, suivi de ses deux gorilles.

Après que la porte fût fermée, le compartiment resta dans le silence et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que la température ne retourne à la normale:  
"Je suis désolé que tu ai eu à voir ça Luna…" Soupira doucement Harry, calmé et ses traits de nouveau détendus.  
"Hm? Pas la peine, j'ai juste été étonnée parce que je ne m'y attendais pas et aussi de vraiment voir à quel point tu es lié aux créatures magiques. Les Nargles sont déchainés, j'en ai vu au moins cinq du compartiment et vingt qui venaient surement d'autres partir à la poursuite de Malfoy." Répondit joyeusement la blonde.  
"Il faudra que je leur aménage un pot de gui cinq étoiles en remerciement alors." Sourit-il sincèrement. "Sinon, tu n'as pas subie de problème à cause de ma fuite magique au moins? Ma magie est naturellement chaude au point de pouvoir bruler si elle sort trop fortement."  
"Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être en train de fondre… Nan, je n'ai rien sentie, enfin si, mais c'était plus comme la chaleur d'une couverture fine qu'une chaleur dérangeante."  
"Tu m'en vois ravi alors."  
"Sinon, tu as dis que tu jurais sur ton titre de Lord Pendragon, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui, je l'ai dis." Lâcha le garçon avec un soupir, avant de reprendre. "Luna, laisse-moi me présenter correctement, je suis Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon, héritier de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Potter et actuel Lord de la Plus Grande et Plus Juste Lignée des Pendragon."

Pour prouver son point, il présenta son annulaire droit à son amie qui remarqua enfin la chevalière qu'il y portait, l'anneau était de couleur argent avec les armoiries de la famille sur le haut, la marque de famille étant la représentation d'un dragon dans un dégradé d'or enroulé sur lui-même. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait put poser une question, Harry lui expliqua rapidement sa visite chez Ollivander, avant de passer à la suite.

{Flashback}

Harry se tenait de nouveau dans le hall de Gringotts, après l'achat de sa baguette, le vieux fou se qualifiant de fabricant de baguette, lui avait dit d'aller à la banque magique, de présenter la baguette des Pendragon à un gobelin et de demander son héritage, il avait convaincu Hagrid de l'attendre à l'extérieur malgré ses protestation, Harry avait fait valoir que si c'était en lien avec un héritage quelconque, ce devait être personnel, l'argument avait fait céder le demi-géant, qui lui avait quand même dit de prendre garde.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui se dirigea donc vers un des gobelins qui ne s'occupait pas d'un client:  
"Hm, Maître gobelin, désolé de vous déranger, mais je voudrais régler une question concernant un héritage." Appela doucement Harry, sachant mieux que de manquer de respect à un gobelin.  
"Quel genre d'héritage?" Interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec et pressé.  
"On m'a juste dit qu'il fallait de que je présente ceci." Répondit le jeune brun en sortant le boitier blanc contenant sa baguette avant de l'ouvrir face au banquier.

Dès que la baguette dorée fut bien visible, les yeux du gobelin s'ouvrirent en grand avant qu'il ne saute de son tabouret, son regard sur Harry, d'un seul coup, beaucoup moins dédaigneux:  
"Suivez-moi, Lord Pendragon." Dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, vite suivi par un Harry curieux, mais silencieux.

Les deux arrivèrent rapidement à la porte d'un bureau à laquelle le gobelin toqua rapidement, une fois la permission donnée, le gobelin ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, vite imité par le jeune sorcier. A l'intérieur, Harry découvrit un plutôt grand bureau qui faisait aisément comprendre que son occupant n'était pas un employé lambda de Gringotts:  
"Directeur Weruk, Lord Pendragon est ici pour la récupération de son héritage."

A l'annonce du titre, le directeur se ragaillardi, un étrange éclat brillant dans ses yeux. A côté de son guide, Harry détailla le haut-gradé, il avait des cheveux noirs gominés en arrière et des petits yeux dorés perçant et comme la plupart des gobelins, il avait des oreilles pointues ainsi que des traits sévères:  
"Bien, tu peux y aller Gornuk." Prononça/ordonna le directeur, une fois son subordonné sorti, il se tourna vers le préadolescent. "Bien, je suppose que vous avez la baguette de votre lignée."

Le jeune Potter s'empressa de sortir la baguette de son étui pour la présenter à Weruk, il n'avait aucune envie de s'apporter les foudres d'un gobelin en érodant sa patience, encore plus un qui avait un rang si élevé dans leur société:  
"Ensuite, je vous demanderais de la tenir fermement, tout en pensant au fait que vous ne comptez pas l'utiliser."

Sagement, le jeune Black obtempéra en fermant les yeux pour faciliter sa concentration et se retint de sursauter quand le poids de la baguette dans ses doigts disparu pour être remplacé par un poids sur son seul annulaire droit, ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il portait maintenant une chevalière de Lord:  
"Cette chevalière, comme vous l'aurez surement déduit est en réalité votre baguette qui sert en même temps de preuve de votre statut. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons faire un test de sang pour vérifier si vous avez du sang Pendragon, même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous serez toujours à la tête de la famille, mais certaine choses ne peuvent être faites que si vous êtes aussi à la tête de la lignée par droit du sang." Expliqua le gobelin en sortant un poignard et un parchemin depuis un tiroir de son bureau. "Entaillez votre paume et faite tomber quelques gouttes de votre sang sur le parchemin, en plus de vérifier votre affiliation, cela vous permettra de savoir si vous avez une ou plusieurs capacités propres comme la Métamorphomagie ou autre, ne vous inquiétez pas le poignard porte des runes qui font que la plaie se fermera dès qu'assez de sang aura été prélevé."  
"D'accord." Répondit simplement Harry, d'un ton neutre.

Effectuant rapidement l'action demandée, le jeune brun observa les lettres apparaitre sur le papier pour rapidement former des mots:

Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon:  
-Porteur de Sang de Dragon  
-Animagi Avancé Potentiel  
-Occlumens et Legilimens Naturel  
-Vue du Mage [En Sommeil]  
-Pyromancien  
-Fourchelangue

Aussi bien Harry que le gobelin observèrent la liste avec intérêt, le jeune garçon ne s'étant pas attendu à avoir tant de capacités particulières. Après quelques secondes, l'adolescent décida de briser le silence en posant une question:  
"Excusez-moi Directeur Weruk, il y en a quelques unes qui sont évidentes, mais pourrais-je demander plus de détails sur ces compétences."  
"Soit Lord Pendragon." Commença le directeur. "Je vais supposer que vous savez ce qu'est un Animagi, le nom étant assez explicite, et passer à l'important de ce fait, qui est la différence entre un Animagi "simple" et un Animagi avancé. Alors qu'un Animagi normal a la capacité à ce changer en un animal quelconque, un Animagi avancé à la capacité à se transformer en plusieurs animaux mais ayant au moins un trait en commun, certains exemples sont des Animagi pouvant devenir n'importe quel félin ou canidé, dans une possibilité plus large, à travers l'histoire, certains Animagi pouvaient devenir n'importe quel mammifère ou animal pouvant voler." Ajouta-t-il.  
"Je vois, y a-t-il un moyen de savoir quel est la base de ma transformation?"  
"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'avant de pouvoir effectuer un tel test, votre noyaux magique doit être un peu plus stable, vous devrez donc attendre au moins jusqu'à votre douzième anniversaire."  
"J'ai vécu onze années sans le savoir, je suppose que je peux attendre un an en ne le sachant que partiellement." Soupira calmement l'adolescent, faisant, sans le savoir, monter le respect de Weruk envers lui, pour sa patience malgré son jeune âge.  
"Ensuite, les appellations Occlumens et Legilimens naturel signifient que vous avez, de manière passive, de bonnes bases dans ces deux arts, c'est très loin de la perfection et il vous faudra vous y entrainer, mais ce sera bien plus facile pour vous."  
"J'espère que vous excuserez mon ignorance, mais que sont-ils?"  
"L'Occlumancie est l'art de défendre votre esprit, ce qui s'oppose à la Legilimancie qui consiste à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'autrui, que ce soit pour lire ses souvenirs, ses émotions ou au contraire, y placer des images depuis votre propre esprit." Expliqua Weruk, en général, les gobelins n'aimaient pas avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit aux sorciers, mais le directeur pouvait respecter le jeune garçon pour sa politesse et sa patience, de plus, les Pendragon étaient…un cas particulier. "Ensuite, la Vue du Mage est une compétence très rare, pas autant que la Métamorphomagie, mais très rare tout de même, qui permet au sorcier la possédant de voir des choses que l'œil ne devrait pas pouvoir discerner. Ce que l'œil peut voir dépend de la force de la compétence, parmi ce qui peut être vu grâce à elle, se trouvent entre autres, les noyaux magiques, les quartiers, les personnes sous cape d'invisibilité ou sous charme de Désillusion, parmi les Vues les plus puissantes, certaines sont dites pouvoir observer le passée, le futur, l'âme, les pensées et les connaissances d'une personne et tout cela d'un seul regard."  
"C'est assez…terrifiant, si je dois honnête." Avoua doucement le jeune Potter. "Penser qu'une telle chose incroyable puisse exister. Que signifie [En Sommeil]?"  
"Simplement que vous l'avez éveillé à un moment, surement quand vous étiez tout jeune, sans le réaliser, mais avec l'âge, la capacité s'est atténuée jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se mettre au repos. Maintenant que vous allez être entouré de magie de manière courante, votre Vue du Mage devrait se réveiller petit à petit, jusqu'à réatteindre sa pleine capacité dans un temps, environ, entre plusieurs mois et deux ans." Expliqua le gobelin brun, avant d'enchainer. "La Pyromancie est autant un art qu'un trait inné, en tant qu'art il s'agit d'une magie de feu dont certain sort ne sont utilisable que par les Pyromancien, comme un sort qui est grossièrement une version plus puissante du sort de Feudeymon."  
"…" Le jeune sorcier tenta de se souvenir s'il avait entendu une description du sort appelé Feudeymon par ses parents, mais il vint à un blanc.  
"Feudeymon est considéré par les sorciers "normaux" comme le sort de feu le plus puissant, les flamme créées par ce sort sont dites capable de bruler presque toutes choses dans l'existence." Aida le directeur, voyant la réflexion sur le visage d'Harry.  
"Ça rend difficile d'imaginer quelque chose de plus puissant que ça."  
"Et c'est bien pour ça que la Pyromancie est si dangereuse, car en plus, le feu est un des éléments les plus volatiles et destructeurs, même le Pyromancien peut être en danger de ses propres sorts. En tant que trait, la Pyromancie donne à votre magie, même à l'état pur, une température élevée." Annonça sérieusement le gobelin. "Le Fourchelangue est la capacité de parler aux serpents, c'est surement la capacité que vous avez le plus de chance d'avoir déjà expérimentée."  
"Oui, une fois au zoo, j'ai tenu une conversation des plus instructives avec un boa." Confirma le garçon brun, plus comme une anecdote qu'autre chose, mais sérieux tout de même.  
"Lord Pendragon, je vais vous donner un conseil, prenez garde avec cette capacité, le monde magique Britannique a une très mauvaise impression sur ce don, il est soi-disant le signe des mages noirs." Prévint le directeur, provoquant à Harry de rouler des yeux à la stupidité des sorciers anglais. "Et enfin, Porteur de Sang de Dragon est la preuve que vous êtes bel et bien un héritier par le sang de la lignée des Pendragon, comme vous le savez surement, Morgane, Arthur et Mordred avaient tous une ascendance dragonnique."  
"Oui, bien que j'avoue que j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un mythe."  
"Nan, c'est la plus pure vérité, ce sang vous apporte aussi ses propres capacités, les créatures ayant de forts liens avec la magie auront tendance à être plus à l'aise autour de vous et généralement plus amicales envers vous, en grandissant vous développerez une résistance partielle à la magie, actuellement, vous devez surement pouvoir prendre un Repulso de faible puissance en ne ressentant qu'un léger picotement, vos sens sont normalement plus développés que la normal, ce qui rend le fait que vous ayez à porter des lunettes plutôt étonnant, je ne peux que supposer que c'est dû à la mise en sommeil de votre Vue du Mage, je pense que vous vous êtes déjà rendu compte que votre corps est plus fort que celui d'une personne normale et enfin, vous êtes naturellement beaucoup plus résistant à la chaleur. Votre sang vous offre aussi la capacité à user de certains sorts exclusifs aux Pendragon, mais pour cette même raison, je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler et vous devrez vous renseigner grâce aux livres dans votre voûte familiale."  
"Avant ça, Directeur Weruk, pour avoir une idée sur ma famille, comment était-elle qualifiée aux yeux des autres? Claire ou sombre?"  
"La famille Pendragon était dans le gris le plus parfait, Morgane avait maitrisée milles arts noirs, mais était aussi une grande guérisseuse, Arthur même si la plupart des légendes l'omettent a eu sa part de sang et de complots et Mordred, contrairement aux histoires, était un fils fier de ses parents et qui a suivi leur voie." Répondit le gobelin brun. "Les Pendragon ont maitrisés des arts allant des plus puissants sorts de purification, jusqu'à l'apogée de la nécromancie."

Le jeune Garçon-Qui-Se-Sentait-Débordé poussa un faible soupir, ça avait sans le moindre doute été une journée pleine en surprises et en rebondissements.

{Fin du Flashback}

"Après ça je suis allé à la voute Pendragon et j'ai récupéré quelques livres sur l'histoire de la lignée, d'autres sur nos sorts familiaux et de l'argent en plus pour acheter d'autres livres à la librairie." Termina d'expliquer le jeune Lord à son amie.  
"Alors je suis amie avec un dragon? C'est une expérience qu'on ne vit pas tous les jours." S'enthousiasma rêveusement Luna, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis.  
"Je viens de te révéler que je suis un Lord de ce qui est peut-être la plus ancienne et plus connues famille de Grande-Bretagne et ce qui te marque le plus est que j'ai du sang de dragon?" S'enquit le brun avec amusement, ne recevant en réponse qu'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-rêveur de la jeune Lovegood. "Tu sais quoi Luna?" Interrogea-t-il, avant de reprendre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "Je pense que je t'adore!" Annonça-t-il, en laissant sortir son premier rire plein depuis plusieurs années, permettant à une pensée traverser l'esprit de la blonde.  
"_Son rire ressemble à un aboiement._" Nota-t-elle avec amusement.

* * *

Sur ceux j'espère que ça vous aura plut, et je vous dis à dans deux semaines (je vais essayer de poster un chapitre un mercredi sur deux) et maintenant, je vais me coucher!


	3. Chapitre 3: Cérémonie

Salut les gens, voici venu le temps du chapitre trois de Rise Of The Golden King. Sur un point sans rapport avec l'histoire, je suis un peu déçu, parce que pour me souvenir de mettre mes chapitres une semaine sur deux, j'utilisais une certaine "série" internet (Crossed pour ceux qui connaissent) et malheureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui annonçait officiellement le dernier épisode...

Bon pour en revenir au chapitre, ici nous avons l'arrivée à Poudlard et la cérémonie des maisons (si vous saviez saviez combien de fois j'ai réécrit ce chapitre en changeant la maison dans laquelle serait Harry presque à chaque fois pour le bien de l'histoire).

Bref, bonne lecture, j'espèce que le chapitre vous plaira plus qu'il ne me plaît à moi-même (j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a quelques scènes qui font forcées, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer)...

Oh et attention, beaucoup de Wrackspurts dans ce chapitres.

Maintenant les réponses aux commentaires:

**1mart1**: Ouais, j'y compte bien, en fait l'idée des Boucles a été créée avec l'intention d'être réutilisée.

**Dadoumarine**: Effectivement, Dumbledore risque d'avoir quelques mauvaises surprises.

**Alexfr36**: J'aimerais te dire qu'il ne deviendra jamais God-Like, mais je ne peux pas, parce j'aime les perso God-Like et que ça pourrait arriver, mais ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant, même les capacités "innées" ne seront pas à leur niveau over-cheat (Harry ne deviendra pas un Animagus de toutes les bêtes magiques ou un truc comme ça).

**Chat-Huant**: Pour le début du com', juste lire au-dessus, pour la question, je vais essayer de différer, mais qui vivra verra.

**Waanzin die**: Je suis content d'avoir réussi à garder ça à peu près correct. Pour la maison d'Harry, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à faire mon choix, mais maintenant c'est bon, j'espère que ça plaira.

Et merci à toutes les autres personnes qui ont commentés lu, aimées et commenté.

Bref, bonne lecture, j'espèce que le chapitre vous plaira plus qu'il ne me plaît à moi-même (j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a quelques scènes qui font forcées, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer)...

Oh et attention, beaucoup de Wrackspurts dans ce chapitres.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou ses personnages.

* * *

Chapitre Trois:

Environ une demi-heure après qu'Harry ait expliqué sa "situation" à Luna, la paire la plus sensée du pays -d'après la blonde en tout cas- fut de nouveau dérangée, mais cette fois, la personne eut au moins la décence de toquer et d'attendre une réponse. Une fois que les deux eurent remis leur visage publique, Harry donna la permission d'entrer à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte, quand cette dernière fut ouverte, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge, il était rondouillet, avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et en un sens, il était à l'opposé d'Harry, tout en lui, de sa posture, jusqu'à ses traits dégageait un flagrant manque de confiance en soi:  
"Uhm, je voulais savoir, avez-vous vu un crapaud?" S'enquit le garçon d'un ton bas.  
"Non, pas que je me souvienne…" Répondit rêveusement Luna.  
"Euh…d'accord." Répondit le garçon, incertain.  
"Attends une seconde." Intervint un peu sèchement Harry. "Hedwige, vas-y et ne le mange pas."

La belle harfang répondit par un hululement indigné au commentaire qui semblait presque l'accuser de manque de professionnalisme, malgré tout elle sauta de son épaule et plana hors du compartiment, sous le regard éberlué du garçon qui avait perdu son familier:  
"Hum, les oiseaux ne sont pas censés avoir besoin d'espace pour voler comme elle le fait?" Demanda-t-il en regardant par le couloir où Hedwige volait parfaitement et sans la moindre difficulté.  
"Hedwige est sans doute la chouette, voir l'oiseau, le plus compétent que tu verras de toute ta vie, il ne faut pas s'attarder sur ce qu'elle fait alors qu'elle ne devrait pas en être capable."  
"S-Si tu le dis. Au fait, je me présente, Neville Londubat."  
"Luna Lovegood…" Répondit la blonde avant de poser ses yeux gris dans la direction approximative de Neville. "Tu devrais faire attention une fois à Poudlard, tu es entouré d'une grande quantité de Wrackspurts. On n'a pas encore découvert une bonne façon de les chasser donc je peux juste te dire de prendre garde et te souhaiter bonne chance."

Le jeune héritier Londubat hocha lentement la tête, pas sûr de la manière de répondre, se disant que le compagnon de compartiment de la jeune fille saurait comment gérer la situation, il se tourna vers Harry, mais il prit presque un pas en arrière quand il découvrit qu'il le fixait avec ses yeux perçants, une expression stoïque sur le visage, semblant analyser le plus profond de son âme:  
"Harry Potter." Finit par souffler le survivant, avant de détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas donner son nom complet pour l'instant.

Neville hocha la tête autant dans un salut quand dans une acceptation, il était un peu étonné de rencontrer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais ne commenta pas, pour deux raisons, la première, il savait que c'était extrêmement impoli et deuxièmement, il était un peu effrayé, l'intensité du regard de son camarade brun et son visage de glace ne le mettaient pas à l'aise.

Finalement, les trois attendirent pendant quelques minutes en silence, seulement égayer par la mélodie que Luna fredonnait. Alors que le garçon rondouillet commençait à avoir du mal à rester en place sous l'atmosphère plutôt lourde, il fut interpellé par des bruissements d'ailes, quand il tourna la tête, il découvrit Hedwige venir dans sa direction, son crapaud, Trevor, entre ses serres, mais ce qui dérouta vraiment le garçon, ce fut le fait que la harfang des neiges…venait de la direction opposée d'où elle était partie. Avec émerveillement, le jeune Londubat observa l'oiseau passer par-dessus son épaule, lâcher Trevor juste assez près pour qu'il l'attrape et continuer à planer pour se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, le tout étant fait dans une élégance et une fluidité quasi-hypnotique. Une fois confortablement installée, elle laissa sortir un hululement avec une intonation qui s'apparentait à de l'irritation:  
"Je suis désolée pour la gêne occasionnée, fille." S'excusa le garçon à la cicatrice. "Tu as eu de la chance que je ne mette jamais Hedwige en cage, sinon tu aurais cherché et couru longtemps pour ton crapaud, il était trois voitures plus loin et continuait à avancer, en plus, apparemment, il est rapide."  
"O-Ok." Hésita le garçon, doutant qu'un simple son puisse contenir tant d'informations. "M-Merci alors." Ajouta-t-il et à son choc absolu, la chouette lui offrit un hochement de tête en réponse.

Neville donna un rapide salut à ses futurs condisciples à Poudlard, avant de fermer la porte et de partir en catimini, la pièce étant bien trop…unique pour lui. Une fois dans le couloir et assez éloigné du compartiment une pensée traversa son esprit:  
"_Deux personnes aussi…particulières risquent d'être martyrisées à l'école. Je les plains, moi je ne fais pas de vagues, mais eux…_"

Oh, s'il savait combien il avait tort…

* * *

Avec Luna et Harry, dès que le petit-fils d'Augusta Londubat eut quitté, la blondine cessa de fredonner et le visage d'Harry se détendit, alors que sa chouette resta sur son épaule, décidant de prendre un peu de repos, ce crapaud était vraiment rapide:  
"Il m'a l'air d'être une personne assez sympathique, bien que, comme je l'ai dit les Wrackspurts ont l'air de la cibler." Chantonna presque la jeune Lovegood ses yeux toujours rêveur.  
"Ce n'est pas faux, mais je ne traînerais pas autour de lui pour l'instant."  
"Vraiment? Pourquoi?"  
"Il manque évidemment de confiance en lui et je sens que notre scolarité va nous faire tomber beaucoup de choses dessus, je t'aurais bien dit de me laisser seul pour ne pas que tu sois prise dedans, mais je doute que tu m'écouterais."  
"Bien sûr que non, je suis certaine que je vais voir plein de choses intéressantes si je reste avec toi." Répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait aussi évidemment le fait qu'elle ne laisserait pas son unique ami entrer dans des problèmes seul, mais c'était un accord silencieux entre les deux, l'un comme l'autre savait d'instinct que leur vis-à-vis n'avait pas eut d'ami jusqu'à maintenant -humain dans le cas d'Harry, il avait Hed après tout-, mais aucun des deux ne ferait de remarque dessus. Le jeune Potter, portant son attention vers l'extérieur vit que la nuit commençait à tomber et jugea qu'il était temps de se changer pour ses robes de Poudlard, donc après avoir fait passer son avis à Luna, il sortit du compartiment pour lui permettre de se changer alors que lui-même le faisait à l'extérieur, n'ayant pas à se gêner, puisque il portait déjà le bas de l'uniforme scolaire.

* * *

Il ne fallut même pas une demi-heure après qu'ils se soient changés pour que le train commence à ralentir. Une fois que le véhicule fut à l'arrêt, la plupart des nouveaux élèves se précipitèrent pour en sortir, ne laissant que les élèves plus âgés et les jeunes les plus calmes -dont faisait parti l'étrange duo-, qui, eux, quittèrent le train calmement, une fois sortis, ils se trouvèrent tous sur un quai minuscule, seulement éclairé par une lampe solitaire. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, une voix familière à Harry retentit:

"Les première années, par ici, suivez-moi!" S'exclama un certain demi-géant, quand il remarqua le jeune Potter, Hagrid s'adressa à lui. "Ça va, Harry?" Questionna-t-il, pour recevoir un hochement de tête calme, au point qu'aucun élève ne sut même à qui il s'adressait. "Bon! Les premières années sont tous là? Alors allons-y et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds."

Les jeunes préadolescents ne comprirent pas le dernier conseil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent le chemin qu'ils devaient empruntés, il s'agissait d'un chemin étroit et escarpé baigné dans l'obscurité des arbres le bordant. La voix d'Hagrid s'éleva bientôt de nouveau:  
"Nous allons bientôt pouvoir apercevoir Poudlard, après le prochain tournant."

Pour corroborer ses paroles, les élèves arrivèrent à la rive d'un grand lac qui, dans la nuit, semblait presque noir d'encre, provoquant un grand "Oh" de plusieurs élèves quand ils virent, de l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet de ce qui semblait être une petite montagne, un immense château, hérissé de tours pointues:  
"Pas plus de quatre par barque." Marmonna le géant, tout en pointant la rive du grand lac où flottaient quelques petites embarcations de bois.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit bateau, l'héritier Potter se tourna vers Hedwige, avant de lui adresser la parole:  
"Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, fille, il n'y aura surement plus rien d'intéressant pour toi, profites-en pour aller chasser."

Le jeune brun reçut un rapide hululement, avant que l'harfang ne prenne son envol. Finalement Harry et Luna se retrouvèrent à partager leur barque avec deux garçons, l'un avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleu son visage était marqué de taches de rousseur, il était plutôt grand pour leur âge, mais n'avait pas encore commencé à perdre sa graisse de bébé, le second était un garçon à la peau sombre, aux cheveux noir frisés et aux yeux bruns. Harry fut véritablement fou de joie qu'il fasse nuit quand le roux a commencé à parler d'à quel point il était impatient de rencontrer Harry Potter, que sa mère avait dit qu'ils pourraient être meilleurs amis et d'autres bêtises du genre, le fait que, à côté de lui, le sourire de son amie était un peu trop amusé à son goût n'aidait pas. Il fallut "attendre" plusieurs minutes avant que le roux semble "enfin" les remarquer:  
"Oh, salut! Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron." Se présenta-t-il, en tentant d'observer le visage d'Harry, qui, pas assez confiant en seulement l'obscurité, tenait aussi la tête baissée. "Lui c'est Dean Thomas."  
"Luna Lovegood." Répondit la blonde, mettant le regard le plus rêveur et décalé qu'elle put dans ses yeux, avec son nom connu, elle se souvenait de lui, il était le frère de Ginny, pas une personne très agréable si elle était honnête, elle voulait le maintenir le plus loin d'elle possible.  
"James Penterck." Répondit instantanément Harry d'un ton sec et froid, qui mit fin à toute discussion entre les deux duos.

Encore un peu de temps passa avant qu'Hagrid ne parle de nouveau quand ils arrivèrent proche de la montagne sur laquelle trônait Poudlard:  
"Baissez la tête!" Ordonna Rubeus, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un rideau de lierre.

Derrière le rideau de lierre était une large ouverture taillée dans le roc qui semblait passer sous le château. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une sorte de crique sous-terraine, où ils débarquèrent. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous quittés leur barque, le demi-géant les survola du regard pour vérifier si personne n'avait rien oublié, alors que derrière lui, Neville tenait Trevor avec une ferveur qui faisait douter à Harry qu'il l'ait même lâché une seconde depuis que Hedwige lui avait remis.

Avec leur guide tenant une grosse lanterne en tête, les nouveaux élèves grimpèrent dans un passage dans la montagne, arrivant assez rapidement à une pelouse près du château. Après un nouvel ensemble de marches, ils arrivèrent devant deux immenses portes qui semblaient faites en chêne, Hagrid toqua trois fois et à l'étonnement léger de la plupart des nouveaux étudiants, les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement, révélant une femme à l'air sévère, elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, elle portait une robe vert émeraude, en un instant, le jeune héritier la plaça dans la catégorie de gens qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier, mais qu'il pouvait respecter:  
"Voici les élèves de première année, Professeur McGonagall." Dit le garde-chasse, avec son habituel accent.  
"Je vous remercie Hagrid, je m'en occupe à partir d'ici." Répondit le professeur, avant de commencer à guider les élèves à l'intérieur.

Le hall d'entrée était immense, mais Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Une-Cicatrice-Bizarre trouvait qu'il avait un style qui aurait mieux convenu à l'époque de ses ancêtres Pendragon qu'à lui-même, des torches étaient accrochées aux mur et face à eux se trouvait -encore- un escalier, il était fait de marbre et montait dans les étages. La sorcière aînée les guida à travers la salle jusqu'en haut de l'escalier de marbre, pour arriver face à une porte à travers laquelle des voix passaient:  
"_Surement les autres élèves…_" Devina le brun.

Malgré que les escaliers soient larges, le nombre d'élèves étaient assez élevé pour leur causant de se retrouver à peu près entassés les uns sur les autres:  
"Bienvenue à Poudlard." Commença le professeur. "Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous puissiez prendre place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être mis dans une des quatre maisons, sachez que ce placement est on ne peut plus important, la maison où vous serez classée sera comme votre seconde famille, vous aurez cours ensemble, vous dormirez dans des dortoirs communs et vous passerez la plupart de votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les quatre maisons sont nommées, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune d'elle a sa propre histoire et leur propre fierté. Pendant vos années à l'école, vos bonnes actions rapporteront des points à votre maison, mais évidement, à chaque mauvaise, vous en perdrez. A la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, souvenez-vous que c'est un très grand honneur."  
"_Hm, rien de tel que d'encourager le sectarisme et les rivalités dès le début de l'éducation je suppose._" Se dit le descendant du porteur de la célèbre Excalibur. "_Elle doit penser quelque chose d'assez similaire._" Reprit-il mentalement, en voyant le regard de Luna, toujours aussi rêveur, mais avec une pointe d'analyse bien cachée en lui.  
"_Apparemment cette école subit une __très__ grave infection de Wrackspurts pour faire de telle chose, moi qui pensais que c'était peut-être juste Neville Londubat et les Weasley…_" Pensa la blonde.  
"Je vous conseille de vous mettre dans vos meilleurs regards pour cette cérémonie." Reprit la femme à l'apparence sévère, les sortants de leurs pensées.

Le duo particulier remarqua assez facilement le regard qui s'attarda sur le collier et les boucle d'oreille de la jeune Lovegood, mais encore une fois, tout comme avec Malfoy, aucun des deux n'y portait de réel intérêt. Voyant que la jeune fille face à elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de retirer ses accessoires excentriques, le professeur enchaîna:  
"Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour vous préparer, attendez-moi en silence." Dit-elle avant de pénétrer dans la salle, trop rapidement pour que les élèves puissent y jeter un œil.

Le garçon aux yeux d'un vert si particulier écouta sans réellement y prêter attention les diverses discussions dans lesquelles les élèves débattaient de la manière dont le tri aurait lieu. Harry entendit même le roux de plus tôt, Ron, dire la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, combattre un troll? Pour des première année, dont certains ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de la magie avant l'arrivée de leur lettre? Absolument ridicule. Ne réfléchissait-il pas, avant de parler? Sur l'autre main, une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de devant plutôt proéminentes réfléchissait trop, elle chuchotait de manière fanatique une liste de sorts et de théories sans le moindre doute mots pour mots calqués d'un livre. Le brun perdit rapidement son intérêt pour les conversations presque toutes complètement fantasques et tourna son regard vers son amie, qui, pour n'importe qui d'autre semblait s'être perdue dans son propre monde, mais pour le jeune Potter, elle semblait en attente de quelque chose, avec un certain amusement.

Environ deux minutes passèrent, avant que des cris ne retentissent derrière Harry, qui se tourna promptement, prêt à transformer sa chevalière en baguette en cas de besoin. Une fois complètement tourné, il découvrit que la cause des cris se trouvait être un groupe de fantômes qui était apparu en traversant un mur, alors qu'il baissait sa garde, une voix retentit dans son esprit:  
[Mon dieu, les jeunes de nos jours, effrayés par quelque chose de si trivial? C'est ridicule.]  
[_Milady, un certain temps que je ne vous avais pas entendu, j'ai presque crains que votre conscience se soit estompée._]  
[Tout à fait insensé Milord, vous seriez sans le moindre doute le premier au courant si une telle chose devait avoir lieu.] Répondit l'écho de la Dame du Lac, de son habituel ton doux. [Je prends juste plaisir à vous voir interagir avec les gens sans interférence. Mon intervention ici, n'était même prévue en vérité, je voulais juste vous prévenir d'une situation que je ne comprends pas totalement moi-même. Cette femme fantôme, voyez.]

Le jeune Lord observa la seule femme parmi les quatre fantômes, elle avait de longs cheveux lui arrivant à la taille et portait une longue robe, ses traits paraissaient assez hautains et fiers -impression qu'Harry avait aussi tendance à donner aux autres-, au cours de sa vie, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle avait été un femme très belle, non, en fait ce n'était pas tout à fait juste, puisque en fait, malgré son statut fantomatique, elle restait très belle:  
[_Oui, y a-t-il un problème avec elle Milady?_]  
[Vous pouvez être très doué pour lire la plupart des gens, mais pour les personnes qui ont des siècles d'expérience, je suppose que mon aide vous sera utile. A chaque fois que son regard se pose sur vous, même rapidement ou du coin de l'œil, elle se crispe et son attitude "corporelle" passe dans un état défensif, si je devais donner une analyse sauvage, je dirais que vous lui rappelez quelqu'un dont elle ne veut pas se rappeler, si c'était au cours de sa vie ou après, ça, par contre, je ne saurais vous le dire.]  
[_Est-ce réellement un problème Milady? Je veux dire, il est tout à fait possible que je n'ai même jamais à interagir avec elle…_] Rétorqua le jeune Black, ayant complètement perdu son focus sur le monde autour de lui, heureusement, personne ne le remarqua, à part Luna et un paire d'yeux d'un noir incroyablement profond.  
[Elle a l'attitude d'une femme trompée, encore une fois, que ce soit romantique ou non, je ne sais pas, mais n'oubliez jamais une chose, une femme trompée est prête à tout. Ignorez ce conseil à vos risques et périls.]  
[_Peu de chance, j'ai confiance en vos avis Milady. Alors dites-moi, connaissez-vous une solution pour régler cette situation?_]  
[Plusieurs en fait, la première, vous pouvez tout simplement chercher dans vos livres de famille un moyen de l'exorciser, mais si elle est restée de ce côté volontairement, ce serait plutôt cruel, ensuite, vous pouvez tout simplement encaisser ou contrer tout ce qui viendra à vous, risqué, mais assez correcte si vous êtes prêt à ne jamais baisser la garde et enfin, celle qui me paraît la plus efficace, vous la rencontrez dans un face-à-face privé et vous tentez soit de régler le problème si c'est possible ou de lui faire comprendre que vous êtes différent de la personne qui l'a trompée.]  
[_Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Et que je suis bel et bien comme cette personne?_]  
[Et bien c'est une boucle à trois solutions, si malheureusement la troisième n'est pas efficace vous devrez utiliser la première.] Répondit Viviane, complètement sérieuse, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son porteur être mis en danger par une vengeance qui ne le concernait pas.  
[_Soit._] Répondit le brun, tout aussi sérieux, avant de reprendre conscience de son entourage.  
"Une conversation intéressante?" Questionna doucement Luna.  
"Très instructive au moins." Souffla Harry, neutre, avec tant de personnes autour, même en parlant à son amie, il avait une image à tenir.

Maintenant, que la partie de la fée célèbre présente dans sa baguette lui avait fait remarquer, l'héritier des Potter pouvait effectivement apercevoir une certaine tension chez la femme fantomatique quand elle posait, même brièvement ses yeux sur lui:  
"Oui, vraiment très instructive." Répéta-t-il dans un murmure, ses yeux presque imperceptiblement plissés.

Laissant le sujet de femme fantôme de côté, il posa son regard sur la blonde à ses côté et comprit enfin son amusement précédent, elle avait, par un moyen ou un autre, sentie l'arrivée des fantômes et s'amusait silencieusement des réactions des élèves qui paraissaient presque pétrifiés alors que le fantôme d'un gros moine leur posa une question. Tandis que, contrairement aux élèves à qui il parlait, le moine semblait prêt à se lancer dans une conversation, il fut interrompu par le retour du professeur McGonagall:  
"Venez, il est temps." Prononça la femme, un peu sèchement. "La cérémonie va débuter."

Rapidement, les fantômes quittèrent, avec la seule femme de leur groupe lançant un dernier regard sur Harry, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux perspicace d'une certaine blonde:  
"Aimé par les Nargles, aucunement infecté par les Wrackspurts et capable d'attirer l'œil des fantômes. Vraiment, une telle personne impressionnante." Chantonna dans un chuchotement la jeune Lovegood, ne recevant qu'un tic infime à l'œil de son ami en réponse.

Suite à la demande du professeur, ils placèrent en rang et prirent sa suite. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, un certain nombre de souffles furent coupés, Harry lui-même devait reconnaitre qu'il avait eu une légère difficulté à empêcher l'intérêt de briller dans ses yeux. Ce qui semblait être des milliers de bougies flottaient près du plafond, permettant de voir quatre longues tables auxquelles se trouvaient déjà les étudiants d'années supérieures. A l'opposé d'eux se trouvait une table placée dans le sens de la largeur de la salle à laquelle étaient assis ceux que les élèves supposaient être leurs professeurs, rapidement, les premières années se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un tas qu'à un groupe, un certain nombre d'entre eux essayant de ses faires tout petits devant le regard de leurs aînés. N'ayant pas de réel intérêt pour les regards portés sur lui, Harry releva la tête pour découvrir, que le plafond ressemblait au ciel nocturne, laissant même les nuages faire leur passage:  
"C'est un plafond magique, il est fait pour ressembler au ciel, je l'ai lu dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard"." Souffla la fille aux cheveux broussailleux, à personne en particulier, pas que l'information eu la moindre importance pour le brun, magique ou non, au final, ça restait juste un plafond.

Le descendant de la plus célèbre sorcière de l'histoire reporta son attention face à lui quand il vit du coin de l'œil le professeur McGonagall placer un tabouret en bois porté par quatre pieds, juste devant la table des professeurs, rapidement, sur ce même tabouret, elle posa un chapeau noir, sale et rapiécé en plusieurs endroits. Alors que plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent, le chapeau se remua et ses plis finirent par ressembler de manière déconcertante à un visage:

Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême,  
mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit,  
je veux bien me manger moi-même,  
si vous trouvez un chapeau plus malin que moi.  
Les haut de forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
font pâle figure au près de moi,  
car à Poudlard quand je décide,  
chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête,  
le Choixpeau a toujours raison.  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête,  
pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor,  
vous rejoindrez les courageux.  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts,  
sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
comme eux vous serez juste et loyal.  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler,  
et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être.  
Là-bas se sont des érudits,  
qui ont envies de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards,  
qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête poses-moi un instant,  
et n'ai pas peur reste serein,  
tu seras en de bonnes mains,  
car je suis un chapeau pensa~nt!

Alors que le chapeau semblait s'incliner des applaudissements s'élevèrent de presque tout le monde dans la salle, Luna comprise:  
"Ah je vois, je suis fou, c'est pour ça que je trouve cette chanson affreuse, tout s'explique maintenant." Murmura la jeune Potter, retenant difficilement un rire nerveux. "Même Luna s'y met, je dois vraiment avoir atteint le fond du fond."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, cette chanson est horrible, elle a surement été écrite par quelqu'un s'est baigné dans une piscine de Wrackspurts." Répondit la blonde dans un murmure, ses yeux toujours hors du monde, mais sa voix sérieuse. "Mais moi aussi j'ai une image à tenir…mais, vraiment une telle quantité de Wrackspurts est inquiétante, même pour moi."

Le brun réussit tout juste à rendre son soupir de soulagement imperceptible, mais il était triste de voir que le monde magique avait déjà perdu tant de sa superbe à ses yeux en moins de cinq minutes, après tout, ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors, c'était un sort apparemment très compliqué utilisé pour décorer un plafond et une sorte de magie étrange pour faire chanter à un chapeau, un chanson horrible. Quand enfin les applaudissements des insensés prirent fin, le professeur aux airs sévères s'avança, une longue liste à la main:  
"Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je placerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête." Annonça-t-elle, avant de poser ses yeux sur la liste. "Je commence. Abbott Hannah." Appela McGonagall.

Une jeune fille avec des nattes blondes sortit du tas avec des pas mal assurés et s'assit sur le tabouret, avant que le professeur ne place le vêtement magique sur sa tête, qui, à cause de sa taille, lui tomba devant les yeux. Le jeune Black entendit à peine le Choixpeau crier "Poufsouffle", avant qu'il ne parte dans ses pensées:  
"_Alors je peux, soit, me retrouver avec les imbéciles barbares, la main-d'œuvre, les rats de bibliothèque ou les traitres fourbes… Ah! Je pense que c'est définitif, je hais ma vie._"

Alors qu'il réfléchissait au avantages et aux inconvénients de chaque maison, il dû stopper ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Des murmures presque paniqués passaient à travers les étudiants de première année et la majorité des aînés se raidirent comme des poteaux. Il déduisit facilement que le raison derrière cet état de choc était la jeune fille qui se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas mesuré vers le tabouret, elle avait des cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le bas du cou et des yeux d'un noir profond, de manière assez similaire à lui-même et Luna, sa taille la ferait passer plus facilement pour une seconde année qu'une première, elle était mignonne et sans le moindre doute destinée à devenir une beauté dans l'avenir, mais Harry doutait fortement que ce soit la raison derrière la réaction étrange des étudiants, après qu'elle fut presque immédiatement placée à Serpentard, il tourna son regard vers son amie blonde, laissant passer une question silencieuse qu'elle comprit facilement:  
"Cette fille…son nom est Alhena Lestrange."  
"La fille de Bellatrix Lestrange?"  
"Je suppose, au vue de la réaction du personnel." Répondit-elle en faisant un minuscule mouvement de tête vers la table des adultes, où les enseignants paraissaient tendus.  
"Je vois…" Dit calmement Harry, avant de poser son regard sur la surnommée, fosse aux serpents, pour découvrir qu'Alhena était assise en tout bout de table, un large espace laissé entre elle et se compagnons maison. "Considérant le nombre de famille qui ont suivies Voldemort présentes à Serpentard, c'est une réaction inattendue…" Ajouta-t-il, ne portant aucun intérêt au tri, où une jeune fille d'origine chinoise avait été classée à Serdaigle.  
"Pas vraiment si tu y réfléchis bien, Bellatrix Lestrange est l'une des seuls Mangemorts à ne jamais avoir niés son affiliation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si les familles déjà suspectes devaient trop se rapprocher d'elle, ce pourrait être leur chute." Rétorqua simplement la blonde, ne jamais quitter son masque malgré le sérieux de la conversation, tandis que le Choixpeau semblait avoir un moment vraiment difficile à classer Neville.  
"Je suppose que je vois le point…" Termina le jeune Lord avec finalité et une sorte d'abandon dans la voix, tirant un léger sourire de Luna.  
"Gryffondor!" Finit par s'exclamer le chapeau magique après presque cinq minutes de plus, gagnant un soupir soulagé de l'héritier Londubat.  
"Lovegood Luna!" Appela McGonagall.

La blonde loufoque -du point de vue des fous qui ne remarquaient pas le risque de crise avec les Héliopathes en tout cas- se dirigea vers le tabouret d'un pas sautillant, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. La plupart des élèves se sentirent assez curieux de savoir où cette fille à l'attitude foncièrement étrange serait placée. Une fois sur sa tête, le Choixpeau sembla marmonner pendant deux ou trois minutes, avant d'annoncer:  
"Serpentard!"

Un silence assez choqué prit place dans la pièce, qu'on se le dise dans l'apparence ou le caractère montré de Luna Lovegood, il n'y avait rien de Serpentard. Le filleul de Sirius Black retint presque difficilement un petit rire moqueur de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, voir le regard des élèves et même des professeurs alors que son amie partait vers la soi-disant table des mages noirs, tout en sautillant et fredonnant un hymne à la joie, était absolument hi-la-rant. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit s'asseoir presque au niveau d'Alhena, mais laissant juste un espace libre du côté extérieur de la table. La lâchant du regard, il reporta son attention face à lui, jusqu'à ce que son nom soit appelé:  
"Potter Harry!" Appela le professeur.

De nouveau le silence tomba dans la salle, mais cette fois, c'était un silence d'anticipation, tous les élèves étant pressés d'enfin voir Harry, vu qu'il ne s'était fait connaître de personne à part Luna, Neville et de manière involontaire, Malfoy et ses gorilles. Il quitta donc le tas d'élèves et marcha d'un pas lent et presque royal en avant, comme la plupart du temps, il avait le menton lever haut, le dos droit et une aura de fierté était dégagée par chaque pore de sa peau:  
"Hey je croyais qu'il s'appelait James Penterck." Geint légèrement Ron, mais le jeune Lord l'ignora, continuant son avancée jusqu'à être face au tabouret où il s'assit, avant que le chapeau ne soit placé sur sa tête, cachant sa vue.  
{Serpentard je présume?} Questionna une voix dans sa tête.  
{_Suis-je si facile à lire, Sir Hat?_}  
{Pas du tout, tu as même une personnalité des plus complexes, mais la jeune fille blonde jurait sur tout ce qu'elle savait que tu choisirais Serpentard, peu importe combien je lui disais que c'était peu probable, alors j'ai juste tenté la chance…apparemment elle t'a bien cernée.}  
{_Je suppose qu'elle l'a fait._}  
{Mais es-tu sûr de ton choix? Tu es très semblable à Voldemort en certains points, tu excellerais dans toutes les maisons, mais, lui, avait sa place à Serpentard au-dessus des trois autres, c'était un homme affreusement ambitieux et rusé, il avait le pouvoir et remplissait tout aussi bien toutes les autres qualités requises pour la maison de Salazar. Je suis presque sûr, que pour toi, Poudlard serait prêt à ouvrir la cinquième maison.}  
{_J'avais pensé que vous ne seriez pas autorisé à révéler vos pensées sur les élèves, devrais-je m'inquiéter?_} Questionna le jeune Potter, ne visant pas à dévier du sujet, mais véritablement curieux.  
{Je n'ai jamais été porté par Voldemort…j'ai peut-être un jour été porté par un élève qui devint Voldemort, mais jamais Voldemort lui-même.}  
{_Vous jouez sur les mots et les failles des règles, n'est-il pas, Sir Hat?_}  
{Ce n'est pas impossible.} Répondit la pièce de vêtement enchanté, l'amusement clair dans sa voix, avant de reprendre. {Mais nous devrions revenir sur le sujet principal avant que Minerva ne s'impatiente.} Annonça-t-il.  
{_Alors je vais devoir nier la cinquième maison, Sir Hat, autant que ce serait un honneur, ça ne ferait que m'isoler et attirer des regards et des gens que je ne veux __pas__ attirer._}  
{Je peux comprendre ça, alors disons que c'est un non pour la cinquième maison, pourquoi pas Gryffondor? Tu es courageux et fort, en plus, tu descends du légendaire Roi Arthur.}  
{_Tout autant que je descends de Morgane et de Mordred, le soi-disant Chevalier de la Trahison._}  
{Bon point.} Ricana le Choixpeau. {Poufsouffle, il est vrai qu'il y a peu de personne, une seule actuellement en fait, mais tu as une fidélité absolue à ceux à qui tu tiens et tu es sans le moindre doute travailleur.}  
{_C'est justement la raison je n'y ai pas ma place. Poufsouffle est moins la loyauté absolue pour un petit groupe et plus une belle loyauté pour le plus grand nombre._}  
{Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je reçois tout de même le point.} Admit le chapeau magique, son désaccord venant du fait qu'en réalité, à la toute base, Poufsouffle était une maison qui tenait plus en compte la loyauté d'Harry que de celle que la maison avait actuellement. {Alors que dire de Serdaigle? Tu es ridiculement intelligent et effectivement très sage pour ton âge.}  
{_Les Serdaigle apprennent parce qu'ils aiment apprendre, j'apprends parce que je veux agir avec ces informations._}  
{Et de nouveau un point splendide.} Ricana l'élément magique. {Je suppose donc que le choix est fait. C'est vraiment dommage, toi et ton amie auriez fait d'excellents Serdaigle.} Ajouta-t-il avant d'enfin -après près d'une quinzaine de minutes- se prononcer sur son choix. "Et ce sera…Serpentard!"

Le silence qui tomba dans la Grande Salle alors qu'Harry retirait le Choixpeau pour le reposer sur le tabouret, fut écrasant. Certains des élèves déjà assis, qui avaient commencés à jouer avec leurs couverts par ennui, les laissèrent pitoyablement tomber sur leur table. Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, à Serpentard? Celui qui avait vaincu le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres du siècle alors qu'il avait tout juste un an? Le supposé futur Golden Boy de Gryffondor? Le plus probable successeur de Dumbledore en tant que dirigeant de la Lumière? A Serpentard? Absurde! Il devait y avoir erreur! C'était impossible et totalement illogique. Même les professeurs étaient à bout de souffle, ce fut à un tel point, que McGonagall s'approcha du Choixpeau, avant de lui adresser la parole:  
"E-Es-tu sûr de toi, Choixpeau? Tu ne t'es pas trompé?"  
"Humpf!" Bafoua le chapeau, indigné. "Ne dis pas de sottises Minerva! Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, il convient parfaitement à Serpentard!" S'exclama-t-il assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende, les choquant encore plus. "Et si je puis me permettre, Mr. Potter?" Demanda-t-il, faisant enfin remarquer aux gens qu'Harry n'avait pas quitté l'estrade.  
"Faite Sir Hat, faite." Répondit le garçon, comprenant facilement la demande.  
"De plus, il a lui-même insisté pour être mis à Serpentard, détruisant un à un les points des trois autres maisons." Souffla-t-il. "Il aurait fait une magnifique Serdaigle, mais il sera sans le moindre doute un Serpentard grandiose." Félicita la pièce de tissu enchantée, assez fièrement, il voulait vraiment qu'il pourrait être plus souvent posé sur la tête de personnes comme lui et la jeune fille blonde. "De plus, sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne me retire me permet de dire avec très peu de doute, qu'il a un message important à faire passer."

Toute la pièce se tourna vers le garçon qui avait regardé l'échange entre le Choixpeau et le professeur, finalement l'attention sur lui, il se redressa encore plus, forçant ses trait à encore plus de noblesse et sa voix s'éleva:  
"Je vous remercie pour l'introduction Sir Hat." Remercia-t-il calmement, avant de se tourner pour faire face à tous les autres élèves. "Laissez-moi me présentez à nouveau, je suis Harry James Potter-Black-Pendragon, fils de Lily Potter, née Evans et James Potter et héritier de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Potter, petit-fils de Dorea Black, la célèbre médico-mage et politicienne, fier porteur du sang des Black et Lord la Plus Grande et Plus Juste Lignée des Pendragon, je suis le descendant d'à la fois, Arthur Pendragon, Morgane La Fay et Mordred le Chevalier de la Trahison. Oubliez toutes les stupides et ridicules attentes que vous aviez pour moi, je suis qui je suis, si vous avez un problème avec moi, venez…je vous briserais." Gronda Harry avec ton absolument glacial et sur ces mots, il quitta l'estrade et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard d'un pas qui donnait presque l'impression qu'il flottait plutôt que marchait.

Le jeune Lord poussa un soupir mental, il avait dû laisser tomber son masque de glace quelques instants …juste pour leur laisser voir un masque de feu. Le silence dura un peu plus, avant que des applaudissements un peu trop énergique ne viennent du bout de la table des verts et argents, claquement avec, évidement, comme base une certaine blonde aux yeux gris. Et pour la peut-être la première fois de l'histoire, la table de Serpentard fut la seul à applaudir, même les membres des maisons ayant suivies Voldemort tapèrent dans leurs mains, premièrement, ils avaient un image de non-sombres à tenir et en plus, même s'ils le haïssaient pour sa réalisation, la plupart des Serpentard savaient quand quelqu'un méritait leur respect et même si c'était une minuscule dose, Harry Potter-Black-Pendragon était dans cette catégorie. Alors quand enfin il fut assis à l'extrême gauche de la table, à côté de Luna et face à Alhena, seuls quelques rares Serpentard ne l'applaudissaient pas -comptez évidemment Malfoy parmi eux, ainsi qu'Alhena.

Sans le moindre doute, l'arrivée du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu à Poudlard fut ponctuée d'une énorme surprise, qui ne prendrait pas longtemps à atteindre le reste de l'Angleterre magique, mais que l'on ne l'oublie pas, le Lord Pendragon ne faisait pas de menaces vides de sens, quiconque viendrait sur sa route en voulant s'opposer à lui, il les briserait un à un méthodiquement en utilisant toutes les ressources à sa disposition.

* * *

Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à commenter etc...

J'ai une chose qui a piqué ma curiosité, j'ai posé la question sur le chapitre deux sur un autre site, mais pas ici: Combien d'entre vous pensaient qu'Harry allait avoir la baguette de Merlin?

Une autre question, que pensez-vous de la manière dont j'ai transcrit la moralité et la magie des Black?

Pour le physique d'Alhena, prenez Alyssa Milano et donnez-lui des cheveux et des yeux très sombres, la raison pour laquelle je l'ai utilisée comme référence est qu'elle a joué dans "Madame est Servie" de douze à vingt ans, ce qui, je pense, rend plus facile pour tout le monde de se faire une idée.

Bon eh bien, à dans deux semaines tout le monde!


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Début d'Année

Salut les gens, voici le chapitre quatre de cette histoire, pour mon point sans rapport du jour, c'est dans ces moments-là que je me rend compte que je suis assez grave...retarder la sortie d'un chapitre (déjà écrit) de plusieurs heures, parce que j'avais la flemme, ça me fait peur à moi-même.

Pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire en quelques mots, donc disons juste que je vous laisse le lire et vous faire vos impressions.

Réponses aux commentaires:

**Alexfr36**: Bien trop vrai, malheureusement (pour eux) le monde d'Harry Potter semble porter un assez grand nombre d'idiots qui ne comprennent pas les explications verbales.  
Totalement d'accord, tant que les explications sont valables, c'est cool, mais parfois elles sont dures à bien faire.  
Comme ce sera visible dans ce chapitre et les prochains, les deux auront une relation assez complexe. Pour le nom d'Alhena, j'ai essayé de suivre la tradition des Black et de lui donner un nom de constellation, mais je n'en trouvais pas qui m'allait, donc j'ai pris le nom d'une étoile pour au moins rester dans le thème.

**bdf007**: Comme tu le pensais, les Wrackspurts (Joncheruines en français) sont des créatures invisibles, d'après Luna, ils rentrent dans la tête par des gens les oreille et leur embrouillent le cerveau.  
Pour la baguette de Merlin, je trouvais juste que c'était en fait devenu un peu trop commun, j'ai donc choisi de sortir un peu des standards, pour le moment, ça a l'air de plaire.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie aussi toutes les autres personnes qui ont aimées, commentées et/ou suivies.

Maintenant bonne lecture

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Harry Potter ses personnages

* * *

Chapitre Quatre:

Il fallut près d'une quinzaine de secondes, avant que les personnes dans la Grande Salle ne se reprennent de la révélation renversante, une fois ce temps passé, le professeur McGonagall reprit l'appel des nouveaux élèves. De son côté, Alhena observa les deux personnes assises face à elle alors que tous les autres membres de la table avaient bien fait en sorte de prendre leurs distances de sa personne:  
"Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Pendragon."  
"Je n'ai offert aucune aide, Lestrange, je n'ai qu'énoncer des faits." Répondit Harry, cachant aisément son étonnement à l'appellation choisie par la brune.  
[Secrètement, elle apprécie votre "intervention", donc elle ne peut pas vous appeler Potter, qui, venant d'un membre d'une famille sombre aurait une connotation négative, mais elle n'est pas assez reconnaissante pour vous considérer comme un membre de sa famille en vous appelant Black, il serait évidemment très malvenu de simplement vous appeler Harry, donc elle s'est rabattue sur Pendragon.] Expliqua utilement Viviane.  
[_Mon Dieu, Milady, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu vivre onze ans sans votre aide._]  
[Le plus terrible, c'est que je n'arrive pas à dire si vous êtes sarcastique ou non.]  
"Vous n'êtes pas très honnêtes, ni l'un ni l'autre." Intervint rêveusement Luna, sortant le Pendragon de sa discussion mentale.  
"Le Choixpeau a dit que tu ferais un grand Serpentard et comme il l'a fait remarquer, il ne se trompe jamais." Reprit la jeune Lestrange, ignorant habilement la blonde, lui causant de laisser une légère moue tirer ses traits pour un instant. "Quelqu'un qui mérite cette appellation saurait mieux que de donner de telles révélations sans la moindre raison."  
"Elle est intelligente…" Chantonna joyeusement la jeune Lovegood vers Harry, gardant ses yeux dans le vague. "…contrairement à Drago Malfoy, en fait je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il est à Serpentard, je ne le trouve pas très subtil."  
"Je ne peux que supposer qu'il ne convenait à aucune autre maison et malgré tous ses défauts, je ne doute pas qu'il est ambitieux, Sir Hat a dû travailler par élimination." Répondit Potter, un amusement dans la voix que seule la blonde à sa droite put discerner, avant de retourner vers la brune face à lui. "Si tu as quelques neurones en état de marche je suppose que je peux être un tant soit peu honnête avec toi." Reprit-il sèchement, avec un regard dans les yeux qui aurait mis mal à l'aise la plupart des gens, mais Alhena passa simplement outre. "Je déteste ta mère-"  
"Comme la plupart des gens je suppose." Coupa la jeune adolescente, un grognement dans la voix.  
"Ne m'interromps pas." Siffla le garçon, avec mécontentement, alors qu'à l'étonnement de sa vis-à-vis, ses pupilles semblèrent prendre une apparence reptilienne pour une seconde, mais elle plaça ce fait sur le compte d'un jeu de lumière, puisque, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, elles étaient revenues à la normales. "Je déteste ta mère, mais je me rends compte que je la déteste bien moins que je le devrais pour son choix de suivre la cause Mangemort." Continua-t-il, étonnant un peu la brune, bien qu'elle le cacha habillement. "Peut-être que c'est à cause de mon sang Black ou autre, mais la colère que j'ai envers elle est surtout pour sa décision de passer les intérêts d'un fou avant ceux de la famille, même son fanatisme sur le sang-pur ne m'affecte pas plus que ça. Même si je ne les cautionne pas, ce sont ses croyances."

La jeune Lestrange ne put retenir un léger élargissement de ses yeux au commentaire qui pourrait causer de graves problèmes au brun si entendu, elle tourna très légèrement le regard vers la fille blonde pour voir sa réaction aux paroles du jeune Lord, mais elle dû avouer qu'elle fut tout aussi étonnée du fait qu'il n'y en avait pas la moindre, elle continuait à simplement observer quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux des autres. La dite blonde, sentant le regard sur elle, répondit, mais toujours sans poser ses yeux directement sur Alhena:  
"On en a un peu parlés dans le train entre deux sujets plus sérieux et au final, je ne suis pas en accord avec toutes ses convictions, mais les avis d'Harry sont les siens, de même, comme il l'a dit, Bellatrix Lestrange a fait ses propre choix, même ceux auxquelles je m'oppose, il est de toute manière trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit." Dit-elle, d'un ton trop solennel pour le regard dans ses perles grises. "En plus je parle pour moi et je pense qu'Harry sera d'accord, quand je dis que ta mère et toi n'êtes pas une même personne, pour ce que nous en savons tu pourrais être son opposé absolu."  
"Alors c'est de la pitié? Vous avez vus que j'ai été laissée seule et vu que vous n'êtes pas en accord avec eux vous avez décidés de soutenir la pauvre peti-"  
"Arrêtes-toi tout de suite, Lestrange. Que ça te plaise ou non, une partie du même sang coule dans nos veines et pour moi, la famille est importante, surtout avec ce déchets qui me servent de tuteurs, en toute honnêteté, s'il n'avait pas été aussi le fils d'un Malfoy, j'aurais tenté d'avoir une entente au moins cordiale avec Drago." Stoppa l'héritier Potter d'un ton plat. "Au moins ton père, contrairement à une certaine pourriture blonde, a assumé son statut de Mangemort et ne s'en est pas sorti en utilisant une excuse pitoyable." Précisa-t-il. "De plus je suis pas sur le point de penser qu'un vrai Black accepterait quelconque pitié."

Toute autre réponse qui aurait put être donnée fut interrompu par un mouvement à la table des professeurs, leur faisant du même coup réaliser qu'ils avaient loupés la fin du Tri. Dumbledore s'était levé, ses longs cheveux gris tombaient dans son dos alors que ses yeux bleus qui semblaient scintiller passaient par-dessus la salle, il avait les bras étendus sur les côtés et semblait rayonner, même si les plus observateurs purent discerner un très léger mécontentement en lui:  
"Bienvenue, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard." Débuta-t-il joyeusement. "Avant que nous puissions commencer notre festin, je tiens à vous dire quelque mots."

Après ça, le vieil homme prononça une suite de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens ensemble, Harry se demanda brièvement s'il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère ou s'il allait tout simplement sénile:  
[Si vous voulez mon avis Milord, je pense que les deux ont leur propres arguments…] Intervint la Dame du Lac, elle-même semblant un peu déroutée.

D'un seul coup, des cris de joie et des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts dans la pièce, même certains élèves de la table des Serpentard se permirent claquer dans leur mains, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux et beaucoup plus discrets:  
"Je me demande si une autre école de magie pourrait encore m'accepter même si l'année scolaire a déjà débutée." Demanda Harry à voix haute, d'un ton un peu affligé.  
"J-Je pense que je pourrais essayer de nous trouver des fiches d'inscription pour Beauxbâtons." Répondit son amie blonde, d'une voix légèrement trop sérieuse pour son masque, même ses yeux avaient une petite lueur de confusion brillant en eux.  
"_Alors même eux laissent un peu glisser leur masque face à un tel affichage aberrant de stupidité._" Nota la brune face à eux, mettant l'information de côté, mais acquiesçant mentalement à leur point.

Rapidement le duo qui, aux yeux de la plupart, n'avait rien à faire à la table des serpents se reprit et ils replacèrent leur masque alors que la nourriture apparut sur les plats d'or présents sur la table. Le jeune Potter cacha très efficacement sa surprise à la soudaine apparition, avant de commencer à se servir, choisissant majoritairement de la viande, son sang de dragon prenant son péage.

Alors qu'il se nourrissait avec un mélange étonnamment fluide de vitesse et de noblesse, il commit la plus grosse erreur qu'il aurait put faire, il leva les yeux et, à l'autre bout de la salle, il vit Ronald Weasley mang- non, se gaver de pommes de terre et de poulet, au grand désarroi du brun, il perdit en un seul instant tout appétit et apparemment, comme pour s'assurer de ne lui laisser aucune chance de manger plus, le fantôme de Gryffondor choisit ce moment précis pour tirer tête sur le côté, la retirant en partie:  
"_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est Beauxbâtons, mais si ça continue, je sens que je vais devoir y donner une pensée on ne peut plus sérieuse._"

Quand les élèves furent rassasiés -ou dans le cas de Harry, forcé à s'arrêter de manger- les plats disparurent pour être remplacés par d'autres, mais ceux-ci, remplis de desserts, ouvrant de nouveau l'appétit d'un bon nombre d'étudiants, mais à sa tristesse dissimulée, le jeune Potter n'en faisait pas parti, ne pouvant retirer les deux images horribles de son esprit. D'un coup, sans le moindre signe annonciateur, une violente douleur le prit au niveau de sa cicatrice, cherchant d'un regard discret à travers la salle ce qui pourrait lui causer une sensation, il finit par tourner son attention vers la table des enseignants, il découvrit qu'un des professeur le fixait avec un air mauvais, il avait les cheveux gras, des petits yeux noirs, le teint blême et le nez crochu, il était vêtu tout de noir, tout en lui, dégageait l'hostilité, même si Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour tirer une conclusion hâtive, il décida de mettre cette situation dans un coin de sa mémoire, au cas où. Quand l'homme aux allures désagréables et son collègue avec qui il parlait retournèrent à leur dessert, la douleur cessa:  
"_On se croirait dans une roman ou un film pour enfants, avec des indices bien trop évidents pour être de vrais indices…_" Soupira mentalement le garçon aux yeux d'un vert unique.

Après une dizaine de minutes de plus, les desserts disparurent à leur tour et le directeur de Poudlard se leva de nouveau pour prendre la parole:  
"Je tiens à vous dire quelques mots quant au règlement intérieur de l'école, d'abord, les première années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entour le collège. J'espère aussi que certains de nos élèves les plus anciens s'en souviendront." Annonça-t-il en regardant vers la table de Gryffondor, cette dernière remarque semblant dirigée vers une paire de jumeaux portant des caractéristiques similaires à Ron. "Le concierge, Mr. Rusard, tenait aussi à me faire vous rappeler qu'il est interdit d'user de la magie dans les couloirs. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine, ceux qui voudront en faire partie devront en parler avec Mme. Bibine, enfin je dois vous annoncer que, cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit…à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."  
"Donc, Beauxbâtons tu disais, c'est ça?"

Le brun ne reçut pas de réponse, les deux seules personnes à porter de voix -et visiblement les deux seules autres avec du sens commun- semblaient tout aussi prises au dépourvus que lui et clignotaient des yeux:  
"C-Ce niveau de Wrackspurts ne peut même plus être simplement considéré comme une infection, c'est plus proche d'une pandémie…" Commenta la blonde sur un ton, qui, pour une personne assez attentive, pourrait sembler presque effrayé.  
"Ce niveau de quoi?" Questionna Alhena, plus que par curiosité, en vérité, elle essayait surtout de détourner ses pensées du ridicule de la déclaration du directeur.

Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite l'explication de Luna sur les Wrackspurts, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux après tout, dans le train il avait aussi été mis à jour sur les informations découvertes sur eux au cours de ses dernières années. Bien évidemment le trio préféra, malgré le scepticisme assez évident de la fille de la lieutenante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, laisser la blondinette continuer son explication plutôt que de prêter ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule attention à l'hymne absurde chantée autour d'eux.

Quand enfin, tous les idiots eurent jugés qu'ils s'étaient assez amusés à chantonner les mêmes paroles sur des rythmes aléatoires, le directeur sonna la fin de la fête de bienvenue et envoya les élèves à leur dortoir, guidés par les préfets. Les Serpentard furent dirigés à travers les donjons jusqu'à arriver à un pan de mur entre deux tableaux, l'un représentant un énorme monstre ressemblant à un serpent combattant un groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers, pour une raison quelconque, les sorciers gardaient la tête baissée, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas regarder la bête dans les yeux, le second tableau était une simple montagne sous un ciel nocturne.

Alors que la préfète des Serpentard, une adolescente de sixième année du nom de Gemma Farley, prononça le mot de passe -_Atra Venena_- face au mur, une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune Potter, sans le savoir, partager par les deux jeunes filles de chaque côtés de lui:  
"_Serpentard dans les cachots, je vois… Je suis prêt à parier mon bras gauche que Gryffondor est dans les hauteurs d'une des tours._"

Par contre, une fois dans la salle commune, le jeune Lord dû se retenir de hausser un sourcil, la pièce avait sans le moindre doute une certaine classe, les murs de pierre brute donnaient un style élégant, bien que légèrement froid, à la pièce principale, des lampes rondes suspendues au plafond par des chaînes, éclairaient la pièce de leur lumière verte, contre un mur, entre deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur ce qui semblait être le fond du lac, se trouvait une cheminée et un peu partout de la salle étaient répandus des fauteuils en cuir noir.

Leur préfète les amena à un long couloir portant un certain nombre de portes, Gemma prit ensuite la parole, s'adressant aux première année:  
"Ici, se trouvent les chambres, notre dortoir a quelques spécificités par rapport à ceux des autres maisons, premièrement, une chambre peut être ajouté sur demande si au moins trois des préfets sont d'accord, la demande peut aussi être accordée par notre tête de maison, mais je n'y croirais pas trop si j'étais vous. Chacune des chambres contient quatre lits séparés, même si le dortoir peut avoir un très grand nombre de chambres au bout d'un certain temps, il faut obligatoirement au moins deux élèves par pièce." Expliqua calmement l'adolescente de sixième année. "Deuxièmement, notre maison pouvant être beaucoup plus exposée à des sujets en lien avec la politique et autres alliances, nos règles sont beaucoup plus laxistes que celles des blaireaux, des aigles ou des lions. Les chambres ne sont pas restreintes par le sexe ou l'âge, pour les même raisons, chacune d'entre elles portent un quartier de silence qui ne s'activera qu'avec la permission de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce à ce moment, ceci est pour éviter de répéter certains…incidents, qui ont eut lieu dans le passé quand une personne pouvait les activer par elle-même." Continua-t-elle, laissant les membres les moins innocents de première année comprendre le sous-entendu. "Normalement, notre tête de maison devrait passer ce soir pour faire une annonce, mais le Professeur Rogue n'en prend pas la peine, me laissant vous rappeler une chose: dehors, les Serpentard sont unis, personne à l'extérieur ne doit être témoin de nos problèmes, nous ne devons montrer aucune faiblesse. Maintenant, allez vous coucher, vous serez réveillés par un de vos aînés pour les deux premières semaines, ensuite, vous aurez à prendre vos responsabilités vous-même."

Après ses explications, Gemma laissa les nouveaux élèves choisir l'organisation de leur chambre par eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, pour une certaine paire, le choix premier fut évident, puisque aucun d'eux n'avait assez confiance pour s'endormir devant les autres Serpentard, les Potter n'étaient clairement pas la famille la plus appréciée dans cette maison et Luna avec son image d'excentrique ne serait surement pas laissée seule.

Alors que le duo s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans une des chambres vides, Harry poussa un soupir en voyant Alhena dans une mauvaise situation, à cause de la règle tacite donnée entre les familles sombres, elle ne serait pas invitée dans leur chambre, les familles neutres avaient subies des coups par Voldemort lors de la guerre et par extensions, Bellatrix et, heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de famille claire à part l'unique membre des Potter. Le jeune Lord tourna son regard vers son amie blonde, cette dernière lui donna un sourire qui hurlait "Je le savais déjà." et qui, pour une raison quelconque, irritait énormément le brun, bien qu'il ne le montra pas:  
"Lestrange, tu viens avec nous." Ordonna-t-il presque, retenant bien son grognement.  
"Pour qui te prends-tu Pend-"  
"Dépêches-toi avant que je ne change d'avis." Coupa Harry entrant dans la chambre, où Luna s'était déjà assise sur un lit.

Alhena, autant qu'elle n'aimait pas être commandée, savait très bien que c'était sans le moindre doute la seule pièce où elle ne risquait pas de se retrouver menacée ou au moins, complètement ignorée, elle pénétra donc dans la pièce à la suite de son cousin. La chambre était de plutôt grande taille et tout comme la salle commune, elle ne portait rien pour couvrir les murs, le plafond ou le sol, les lits se trouvaient aux quatre angles de la salle, ils étaient de conception simple avec des draps vert foncés, autour de chacun d'eux se trouvait un rideau ouvert qui permettrait de cacher les lits pendant que les élèves se changeaient, voir, pendant qu'ils dormaient. La chambre étant du côté extérieur du dortoir, elle était éclairée uniquement par la lueur verte des profondeurs du Lac Noir, les rideaux étaient verts avec des bordures argentées. Quittant son attention du mur du fond, Alhena vit tout juste les trois elfes de maison qui vinrent déposer leurs valises et autres effets personnels avant de disparaître:  
"Pendragon, pourq-"  
"Je me fiche que tu prennes ça comme de la pitié ou non, à partir de maintenant, tu es sous ma protection." Stoppa-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais restant tout de même dans un ton approprié. "Tu as réussie à ne pas devenir folle malgré la manière dont tu as surement été traitée, je respecte ça, de plus, tu es une Black, alors je ne te permettrais pas de devenir folle à cause des autres élèves qui croient qu'ils peuvent se permettre plus qu'ils ne le devraient."  
"Je ne te remercierais pas pour ça, Pendragon." Siffla-t-elle, presque hargneusement. "Ton aide n'était pas demandée."  
"_Hm-hm, ils ne sont vraiment pas très honnêtes._" Se dit le jeune Lovegood observant la scène, étant douée pour lire les gens, elle pouvait voir le soulagement profondément caché dans la jeune adolescente brune.

Le descendant mâle des Black ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de tirer le rideau pour se changer, vite imité par ses nouvelles camarades de chambre. Une fois dans sa tenue de sommeil, il ne rouvrit pas le rideau, se mettant directement au lit avant de s'endormir trop vite pour le réaliser lui-même.

XxxXxxX

Au moment où la plupart des première année avaient atteint leur dortoir, dans le bureau d'un certain directeur, l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie et aux chants.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, était en colère, non! Il était furieux! Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu malgré les préparations qu'il avait faites depuis à peu près une décennie.

Harry n'avait pas rencontré les Weasley à King's Cross, apparemment, il avait rejoint la voie neuf trois quart en avance, même une fois dans le Poudlard Express, il n'avait même pas eu une rencontre avec le plus jeune garçon Weasley, d'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer de l'esprit du roux avec sa Legilimancie, Harry n'avait pas pris de compartiment avant un certain temps et malheureusement, le rouquin, n'étant pas une personne patiente, s'était alors assis avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais évidemment, ses plans n'avaient pas eu assez d'accrocs, quand le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Fait-Miroir était sorti du train, ça avait été pour révéler qu'il avait passé le voyage aux côtés d'une jeune fille dont la famille n'avait aucun lien avec le vieux directeur, pire encore, la mère de la jeune fille avait eu une relation pour le moins…difficile, avec lui avant sa mort.

Quand la jeune blonde avait été placée à Serpentard par le Choixpeau, bien que légèrement étonné, Albus avait été soulagé, même si le jeune Potter ne détesterait pas autant la maison des serpents qu'il l'aurait voulu, vu qu'il s'y trouvait une jeune fille avec qui il avait une entente, au moins, cordiale, quelques bonnes manipulations de-ci de-là régleraient le soucis et alors le Choixpeau avait lâché son verdict, à ce moment, Dumbledore s'était tout juste retenu de se lever dans un sursaut et de faire connaître son indignation, pour enfoncer le clou, à la fois le Choixpeau et Harry lui-même, avaient tenus leur petit speech. Comment était-il censé présenter le garçon comme un sauveur de la lumière, quand, un artefact aussi puissant que le Choixpeau Magique le présentait comme un "Serpentard grandiose"? Ou que l'enfant lui-même annonçait fièrement être un membre de la famille Black et un descendant de la plus sombre sorcière de l'histoire?

Pendant le repas, le chef du Magenmagot avait tenté de trouver des informations dans l'esprit du jeune Potter et de la jeune Lovegood, mais il avait reçu une désagréable surprise, d'un côté, Harry avait des barrière naturelle étonnamment fortes, pas assez pour le bloquer par elle-même, mais assez pour l'alerter d'une invasion et lui permettre de les renforcer pour bloquer l'assaut obligatoirement léger avec efficacité, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se permettre une attaque trop forte, ça mettrait le blâme sur lui trop facilement et pourrait blesser le garçon, du côté de la jeune fille, eh bien…c'était une Lovegood dans toute leur étrangeté, les magies familiale des Lovegood avaient tendances à être en lien avec l'esprit, l'une d'entre elle, passive, était un Espace Mental naturel qui était tout bêtement trop ridicule pour être lu, il était rempli d'informations inutiles, fausses et/ou piégées, le tout, dans un désordre absolu.

Alors qu'il refaisait la largeur du bureau pour une énième fois sous le regard ennuyé du Choixpeau, un peu déçu de Fawkes et amusés de la plupart des peintures des anciens directeur, il s'adressa de nouveau au Choixpeau:  
"Tu es sûr de ton choix? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas été influencé par l'Horcruxe de Voldemort en lui?"  
"Je t'ai déjà dit que non!" Grogna la pièce de tissu enchanté, qui commençait à être vraiment irrité. "Mon choix a été réfléchi, discuté, argumenté et décidé en allant de paire avec lui et seulement lui!"  
"Il semble que tu sois tombé sur quelque chose que tu ne peux pas mâcher Albi." Se moqua ouvertement un des directeur.  
"Alors explique-moi qu'est-ce qui a poussé à cette décision!" Commença à s'emporter Dumbledore, ne répondant pas à son prédécesseur.  
"Même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas." Répondit sèchement le chapeau. "L'esprit de l'enfant est sien et je ne le partagerais pas, déjà, si ce n'était pas pour le tri, je serais en désaccord avec mon propre travail, donc je ne révèlerais rien!"  
"Dis-moi au moins ce que semble être son alignement alors!"

Quand il ne reçut pas de réponse Albus-Trop-De-Titre-Dumbledore leva la tête, pour découvrir que les plis du chapeau étaient tombés, preuve qu'il s'était "endormi":  
"Mon Dieu, il semble que tu ai même réussi à énerver le chapeaux Albus." Soupira une directrice, essayant de paraître outrée, mais qui donnait plus l'impression d'être amusée par l'arrivée d'un évènement prévisible.  
"Ah je plains ce pauvre Fawkes." Soupira un autre directeur, qui avait l'air plus sérieux.  
"Qu'insinues-tu?" S'énerva Albus.  
"Rien, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense."  
"**Imaginis Desine**." Grogna le vieux directeur en effectuant une ligne avec la Baguette du Sureau qu'il avait récupérée sur son bureau. "Ils deviennent ennuyeux." Soupira-t-il en regardant les tableaux qui avaient stoppés leurs mouvements. "Toi, tu sais que c'est pour le plus grand bien, n'est-ce pas Fawkes?"

A son étonnement total, le directeur reçut épaule froide de son familier, qui tourna la tête dans la direction opposée:  
"Je suppose que toi aussi, toute cette situation t'a mis sur les nerfs." Prononça le vieux sorcier, décidant que ce n'était qu'une petite crise passagère de son compagnon. "Bon, puisque je n'ai plus personne avec qui parler, je suppose que je vais aller me reposer."

Après ces mots lâchés dans le vent, il quitta pour se diriger vers ses appartements, ne remarquant jamais le jeune femme fantomatique qui s'était cachée dans un coin de la pièce dans l'espoir que le Choixpeau révèlerait quelque chose sur le garçon qui lui rappelait un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs.

XxxXxxX

Pour leur troisième jour de cours, les Serpentard se trouvaient assis dans une salle de classe avec les Serdaigle face au professeur McGonagall, comme Harry l'avait pensé, c'était une femme qu'il pourrait respecter, elle avait immédiatement mis les point sur les "i":  
"La métamorphose est un des arts les plus dangereux et les plus complexes que vous apprendrez. Quiconque croit qu'il peut se permettre de s'amuser pendant ma classe sera immédiatement renvoyer du cours, avec interdiction de revenir, vous êtes prévenus."

Une fois sûre que son message était passé, pour montrer un exemple de ce qui pourrait être fait avec son art, elle avait transformée son bureau en petit cochon, puis, l'avait ramenée à son état d'origine. Elle leur avait d'abord donnée une explication plus générale de la magie de métamorphose, puis, leur avait donné leur premier exercice pratique: la transformation d'une allumette en aiguille, la plupart des élève avait réussi partiellement du premier coup, que ce soit changeant un peu la forme ou une partie bois en métal, d'autres, comme les frères gorilles avaient montrés un talent incroyable…pour l'incompétence. Par un miracle quelconque, leur tentative de sort de transformation avait envoyé leur allumette valdinguer au pied du professeur, qui leur avait envoyée son "Regard-Menace-Constante™", de leur côté le trio avait réussi l'exercice avec une certaine facilité, Luna avait réussi du tout premier coup, Harry avait suivi à son sixième essai et Alhena à son neuvième, la raison de leur réussite rapide était simple, deux d'entre eux, débordaient de ce que les autres semblaient manquer: l'imagination, les sorts de métamorphose de base demandaient avant tout d'avoir en tête l'objet de base qui passait son changement vers l'objet visé, Alhena, elle, avait réussi très rapidement, car, meilleur observatrice que la plupart des autres élèves, elle avait vite devinée ce que le duo avait et qui leur manquait un peu. La prise des trois premières places à la réussite de l'exercice, avait value quinze points à Serpentard.

Malgré l'avance qu'ils avaient pris le reste du cours avait gardé un certain intérêt pour eux, puisque, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils avaient passés le reste du cours à affiner le sort en tentant, dans un concours tacite, de voir qui pourrait donner la forme la plus avancée à son aiguille. La victoire, à la fin de l'heure, était revenue à Luna, avec une aiguille, qui, bien que surement inutile, était belle, elle était en argent, dessus était la gravure d'un petit serpent vert qui s'enroulait sur la longueur de la pointe, le serpent avait des yeux rouge sang et sa bouche entrouverte servait chas maintenu fermé par les crocs du reptile.

La plupart des autres cours qu'ils suivraient dans l'année, quant à eux, s'était avéré plus d'une déception, l'Histoire de la Magie et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étant le fond du fond, en fait à part les cours de Charmes, les autres obtenaient quelque chose de très neutre, la Botanique et l'Astronomie étant des cours, qui, si on avait pas d'intérêt futur qui concernait l'un des deux, servait surtout à remplir l'emploi du temps.

XxxXxxX

Le premier vendredi après leur arrivée, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se tenaient dans une salle de classe au niveau des cachots, attendant le professeur Rogue pour leur premier cour de potion et en toute honnêteté, Harry n'en était absolument pas impatient, le regard qu'il avait reçu de l'enseignant au banquet de début d'année n'annonçant rien de bon pour lui dans ce cour. D'un seul coup, la porte qui menait surement au bureau de l'enseignant s'ouvrit avec un léger claquement:  
"Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes dans se cours." Commença le professeur aux cheveux gras en marchant jusqu'à l'avant de la salle.  
[_Je me demande s'il oserait dire ça devant le Professeur McGonagall._]  
[Je ne sais pas s'il oserait Milord, mais s'il le fait, je vous prie de trouver un moyen d'y assister, je pense que ce serait surement très amusant.]  
"Alors, je ne m'attend en aucun cas, à ce que vous compreniez la science subtile et à l'art de la préparation de potion." Enchaîna Rogue.  
"_Oh! Alors ce n'est pas juste moi qu'il déteste! C'est le monde, c'est juste que moi, encore plus._"  
"…Sauf pour quelques privilégiés."

Ce commentaire avait été fait alors qu'il lançait un regard direct et pas le moins du monde discret, en direction de Malfoy, mais bon, les idiots sans subtilité ou intelligence, avaient tendance à bien s'entendre:  
"_Je me demande s'ils ont un groupe ou quelque chose comme ça pour réussir à se trouver si facilement les uns les autres._"  
"A ceux-ci, je leur apprendrais à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à emprisonner les sens, je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur, même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon." Continua-t-il, une certaine fierté dans la voix.  
[Hm, si jamais il décide d'abandonner l'enseignement, je pense qu'il pourra au moins se reconvertir en tant que présentateur tésévilion.]  
[_Télévision, Milady._] Corrigea Harry, avec amusement.  
[Hum…oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais dire.] Répondit la Dame du Lac et Harry pouvait tout à fait imaginer la rougeur sur ses joues…si jamais elle en avait.  
"Cela dit, je suppose que certain, sont venus à Poudlard, avec déjà tellement de connaissances, qu'ils se sentent déjà assez sûr d'eux, pour ne pas se montrer attentifs." Lança le professeur sur le jeune brun, dont le regard avait flotté tout juste un instant.  
[Je crois que la tentative de lynchage commence, Milord.]  
"Mr. Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité, n'est-il pas? Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens, quand j'ajoute une racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise?"  
"Une potion de Mort Vivante, que l'on peut apprendre au cours du troisième trimestre." Répondit Harry d'un ton calme, ne voulant pas s'énerver. "Ou comme moi et surement Granger, à la page cent-douze, troisième recette du manuel de cours de potion magique…monsieur." Ajouta-t-il, honnêtement, le garçon lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cette provocation flagrante, mais l'homme en face de lui l'irritait.  
"Un je-sais-tout apparemment. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de nous ramener un bézoard?"  
"Soit le chercher dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, ou, si j'étais un "petit rigolo", comme disent certains, sur le troisième niveau de l'étagère derrière vous." Grinça le dernier Potter entre ses dents, il tentait de garder son humeur basse, mais l'insistance à vouloir l'humilier du professeur commençait à causer à la salle de chauffer.  
"J'applaudis votre humour, pour le moins hilarant, Mr. Potter. Et dites-moi, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?"  
"Aucune, les deux sont les appellations d'une même plante, qui peut aussi être appelée aconit." Siffla le Garçon-Qui-Etait-Sur-Le-Point-D'Exploser, autour de lui, à cause de la chaleur montante, certains des autres élèves de la pièce sentaient un début de mal de tête, d'autres avaient du mal à respirer et la plupart des restant essayaient de s'éventer avec leurs mains, à plusieurs endroits dans la pièce quelques liquides commençaient à bouillir.  
[Retenez-vous Milord je vos en prie vous mettez vos camara-]  
"Un je-sais-tout et surement un tricheur aussi, je vois…tout comme votre père n'est-il pas."

Les élèves de la classe, bondirent littéralement de leur siège quand leur parchemin leur plumes prirent feu et que l'eau dans les chaudrons commença à se transformer en vapeur, les deux filles à côtés du brun durent s'éloigner, la température commençant à devenir difficilement supportable même pour Luna qui était toujours la moins touchée:  
"Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Avez-vous un souci avec moi? Vous voulez que je vous aide dans votre travail, Servilus?" Cracha hargneusement le garçon alors que ses yeux verts s'étaient fendus, même lui ne sachant pas vraiment d'où le surnom était venu.

Toute la haine et le poison dans la voix du jeune Lord, provoqua même au professeur de reculer, ses années d'espion lui prévenant d'un fort danger pour sa vie, la situation causa à Severus de prendre plusieurs secondes pour réaliser la manière dont l'enfant l'avait appelé:  
"Potter com-"  
"Tche vous faites un piètre Serpentard, Servilus, je pense que vous êtes même pire que Malfoy. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de retenir vos petits problèmes enfantins hors des cours." Continua le jeune Potter, déversant une quantité astronomique de haine et de dédain dans ses propos. "Je n'ai que faire des cours d'un tel déchet de l'humanité. Je vais utiliser mes droits en tant Lord pour demander un tuteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous continuez comme ça nous nous reverrons prochainement …je viendrais cracher sur votre tombe quand quelqu'un en aura eut assez de vos pitoyables manières."

Sur ses mots acerbes, le garçon récupéra toutes se affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant toutes les personnes à l'intérieur complètement paralysées de choc. Près de cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue parla:  
"Classe, fin du cours, partez…" Grogna-t-il, sur le point d'exploser.  
"Mais-" Commença Hermione Granger.  
"Partez!" Rugit l'homme austère.

Ainsi se termina la première semaine de cours d'une nouvelle année à Poudlard et malgré tout les rebondissements y ayant eu lieu, personne n'en avait même vu le quart de la pointe de l'iceberg.

* * *

Atra Venenum = Venin Mortel

Imaginis Desine = Arrêt d'Image

Commentaire de fin de chapitre:

Voila pour ce chapitre quatre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimés, maintenant quelques remarques que j'ai à faire dessus:  
-Premièrement, j'ai fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent que je vais devoir corriger. Dans le chapitre trois, le Choixpeau dit que Harry n'est fidèle qu'à une personne, ce qui est faux, puisqu'il a déjà prouvé qu'il était fidèle à Sirius dans le chapitre un et que dans celui-ci, il fait clairement comprendre qu'il donne une incroyable importance au "concept" de famille.

-Je précise de nouveau une chose: NON, Harry ne soutiendra jamais les choix de Bellatrix ou des autres extrémistes de Sang-Pur, il avoue juste qu'il tient une telle importance à la famille qu'il peut se forcer à passer au-dessus de ça.

-J'entend déjà des gens se plaindre du fait qu'Harry se retrouve entouré de filles, mais... pouvez-vous honnêtement me dire que vous trouvez que les autres personnages masculins de la série ont été bien exploités? A part Harry et Neville sur la fin, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de garçon de leur tranche d'âge ayant une réelle profondeur, les filles de la série sont infiniment mieux utilisées, donc je dois, soit inventer un caractère et une histoire à un personnage inutilisé ou simplement en créer un et ce n'est pas facile, donc pour l'instant au moins, il y aura une majorité de filles autour de notre jeune Lord.

-J'ai changé l'idée du mot de passe de la salle commune des serpents, parce que le seul connu dans le canon, c'était "Sang-Pur" et là, je dis non, juste non, le mot de passe change chaque semaine et comme de par hasard celui qui sort à la venue des personnages principaux est celui qui porte les connotations les plus extrémistes? De toute façon, même sans ça, la maison a très peu de né-moldu, c'est un fait, mais il y a sans le moindre doute des demi-sang, donc, encore une fois, "Sang-Pur", complètement non! Désolé, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporté.

-Je me demandais, trouvez-vous que mes explications sur les dortoirs de Serpentard sont valables? Je me rend bien compte que ça peut sembler trop pratique, mais je trouve qu'avec les idéaux de la maison, les raisons sonnent assez justes.

-Je sais que ça peut sembler sous-entendu, mais non, Dumbledore n'a pas tué la mère de Luna, j'y ai pensé, mais au final, je ne peux pas lui mettre tous les problèmes du monde sur le dos.

-Pour le cours de Métamorphose qui a sa pratique très vite, c'est volontaire, j'adore cette "matière" donc je vais l'étoffer, alors je speed sur les choses vu dans la série en les rendant plus simples.

-Et enfin pour finir cette "note" d'auteur déjà trop longue, je sais Harry s'énerve assez facilement à la fin, mais il a une très mauvaise affinité à Rogue et en plus, pour tout ce qu'il montre, au final il ne faut pas oublier un chose: il a onze ans. (Ps: sur la même scène, le surnom de Servilus est une connaissance inconsciente, si profond dans son esprit qu'il ne se souvient pas lui-même d'où il le connait.)

Bon eh bien maintenant à dans deux semaines.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre cinq que vous attentiez tous (j'espère). Maintenant que les salutations faites, mauvaise nouvelle, ce n'est pas certain, mais il est fort possible que je parte pour un mois et donc, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster les chapitre du 28 Mai et du 11 juin, dans ces cas-là, le prochain chapitre viendra le 18 juin, avant que mes sorties ne reprennent leur rythme habituelle.

Réponse aux commentaires:

**Alexfr36**: Eh bien désolé pour ton impatience, mais comme dis plus haut, il y a de forte chance que tes souffrances soit empirées.  
Hannibal pouvant utiliser la magie...je crois que je viens d'imaginer une chose effrayante.  
Ce jeu de mot...je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais c'est encore pire qu'un des miens.

**Caliste**: C'est en fait à la fois le plus gros problème et le plus beau cadeau de l'univers HP pour les auteurs de fanfiction: les caractère de la série sont (selon certain, beaucoup trop) malléable, on peut en faire ce qu'on veut, mais à côté, il y aura toujours une autre personne qui ne sera pas d'accord avec l'interprétation du personnage, regarde Ron, c'est un des héros de la saga, tout le monde les voit faire les même chose et il est mis en avant, mais il y a environ 50% de personnes qui le déteste (honnêtement j'en fais parti) et l'autre moitié qui l'aime beaucoup, pourquoi? Simplement parce que ses actes ne sont pas assez bien définis pour mettre tout le monde d'accord et c'est pareil pour Rogue et Dumbledore.  
Une autre preuve du même fait, c'est ton point de vue sur Théodore Nott, tu le défini de solitaire et intelligent, pourtant, en cinquième année, il a été vu traîné avec Malfoy et ses sbires et dans la sixième, il s'est moqué d'Hermione parce qu'elle était une née-moldu. Il y a trop de personnage d'Harry Potter qui sont mal exploités, causant soit de simplement les oublier ou de se méprendre sur leur histoire.

**Black Jo**: Eh bien, Dumbledore (de ma fic au moins) est ce genre de personnage et ce n'est ni sa première, ni sa dernière magouille.  
J'avoue que pour les paroles d'Harry, j'ai surtout laissé mes propres croyances se révéler.  
Pour le surnom de Rogue, Harry le connais par son père, mais c'est une information lointaine et sans importance pour lui donc il ne s'en est pas souvenu consciemment, ça t'est peut-être déjà arrivé à toi aussi, face à un certaine situation, il y a un souvenir qui te revient, mais tu n'as aucune idée d'où il vient à la base.

**bdf007**: Bon déjà, merci encore d'avoir Bêta le chapitre.  
Pour la remarque sur la réaction de Rogue, c'est justement pour ça qu'Harry le considère comme un mauvais Serpentard, il est incapable de garder son aversion pour notre jeune lord, cachée ne serait-ce qu'en cours.

Maintenant, comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Bêta-Lecteur**: bdf007

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Harry Potter et/ou ses personnages.

* * *

Chapitre Cinq:

Le mercredi suivant l'incident entre le professeur de potion et le Lord Pendragon, ce dernier se trouvait assis dans la salle de Métamorphose, faisant son avant-dernier jour de retenue, à la base, il aurait dû les passer à laver les chaudrons de Rogue, mais en utilisant un de ses droits de Lord, il avait réussi à placer l'équivalent sorcier d'une injonction restrictive sur le maître de potion, grâce à ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve qu'il était dans son bon droit lors de la dispute, l'homme aux cheveux gras ne pouvait pas être le seul adulte avec le jeune Pendragon, ce dernier s'était donc retrouvé à écrire des essais sur la théorie en lien avec la métamorphose avec l'aide de livres qu'il n'aurait dû lire que plus tard dans l'année. Passer du temps en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall avait fait réaliser une chose à Harry: elle était très légèrement plus douce avec lui qu'avec les autres étudiants, pas au point de se laisser sourire, mais à cause de son ton quand elle lui parlait et de ses mimiques, le garçon brun pouvait dire qu'elle l'appréciait plus que la plupart des autres élèves:  
"Professeur, j'ai fini le dernier des essais que vous m'aviez donnée à faire." Annonça calmement le héros du monde magique, même si son masque avait craqué en Potion, il avait juste fallut quelques heures pour qu'il soit parfaitement "réparé".

Le jeune Potter observa son professeur lancer un sort de Tempus, qui, grossièrement, était simplement un sort servant de montre. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, le fait qu'Harry avait fini tous les devoirs qui lui avaient été préparés bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu cassait un peu l'emploi du temps de ses retenues.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se demanda s'il avait rêvé quand il eut l'impression qu'une très légère torsion vers le haut avait eu lieu aux bords de la ligne que formait habituellement les lèvres de Minerva McGonagall, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas quand la voix du professeur s'éleva dans une annonce qui rajouta à l'avis du garçon qu'il faisait parti de ses élèves favoris:  
"Si vous avez fait tous les devoirs écrits qui vous ont été attribués, je suppose que vous pourriez aussi bien faire un peu de pratique." Annonça-t-elle calmement. "J'ai remarquée que vous et vos deux amies, Mlle. Lovegood et Mlle. Lestrange, aviez une bonne avance sur le reste de la classe et d'après les autres professeurs, même si vous n'avez pas autant d'avance dans vos autres classes, vous êtes tous trois de très bons élèves."

Le jeune sorcier était presque intervenu pour dire que lui et Alhena n'étaient pas tout à fait "amis", mais après réflexion, il remarqua qu'ils étaient plus proches que de simple connaissances et clairement pas des "ennemis", il décida donc de garder le silence sur ce point et se dit qu'il devrait y penser plus tard, finalement, il choisit de simplement répondre à son professeur:  
"Je pense pouvoir dire pour nous trois que nous faisons au moins de notre mieux pour ça." Dit-il simplement, avant d'enchaîner. "Bien que je dois avouer que nous voudrions tous que le cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal soit un peu mieux assurés." Ajouta Harry, avant de reprendre, peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour le bien de son masque. "Aucune infraction à l'encontre de votre collègue évidemment. Quiconque rencontrerait un vampire hostile serait surement traumatisé."  
"Il n'y a pas de mal, tout élève veux apprendre du mieux qu'il peut à se défendre." Répondit-elle, un peu sèchement, laissant entendre qu'elle-même était un peu irritée qu'un sujet aussi important que la DCFM soit aussi mal enseigné. "Pour en revenir au sujet précédent, y a-t-il un quelconque sort que vous voudriez commencer à apprendre, mais je ne vous permettrais pas de vous entraîner à un sort de plus haut niveau que ceux de première année et quelques faibles de seconde année."

Le fils de James Potter failli hausser un sourcil, il doutait fortement que même Hermione Granger recevrait le même traitement dans sa situation. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait put crier au favoritisme presque flagrant, mais Harry Potter-Black-Pendragon prendrait toutes les chances d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau:  
"J'avoue que je vous aurais bien demandé les bases de l'apprentissage de l'Animagi, mais premièrement, je doute que ce soit du niveau de première année et secondement, même s'il était de niveau, je ne pourrais pas commencer à m'y entraîner avant mes douze ans."  
"Eh bien, étonnamment, l'Animagi n'est en réalité, pas une magie très complexe à apprendre." Intervint calmement l'enseignante, souriant presque de voir le clignement sincèrement surpris des yeux de son étudiant. "Au cours de mes années en tant qu'enseignante, j'ai vu plusieurs élèves apprendre cette magie pendant leur première année. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la raison pour laquelle il y a aussi peu d'Animagus dans le monde magique, n'est pas à cause de la complexité du sort, c'est en fait parce que beaucoup de sang-pur considèrent qu'il est simplement indigne pour eux de prendre la forme d'un animal et la plupart des autres sorciers pensent aux répercutions que la découverte pourrait avoir, imaginer un sorcier puissant et respecté, qui a réussi dans la vie qui devient un Animagus, pour tout à coup, découvrir que sa forme est un moustique ou un cafard."  
"Je suppose que je peux voir la logique." Commença Harry sur un ton montrant un peu son état de réflexion. "Mais c'est un risque plutôt acceptable je trouve, je veux dire, si jamais la forme animale du sorcier ne lui convient pas, il peut tout simplement la cacher n'est-ce pas?"  
"Cela aurait put être une possibilité si l'Animagi n'était pas une magie si puissante, le fait est que certains traits des animaux se répercutent sur le magicien, un de mes anciens élèves qui était un Animagus chien a, à notre plus grand malheur, développé une…période de chaleur." Expliqua Minerva, en remarquant facilement qu'Harry était en fait assez amusé de la révélation. "Selon l'animal, certain peuvent aussi voir des attributs physiques modifiés, la plupart du temps, ce sont les yeux et encore d'autre peuvent éveiller des "faiblesses" de leur autre forme, par exemple certains félins auront tendance à avoir des réactions…gênantes quand ils seront mis devant de la cataire." Continua-t-elle, cachant magnifiquement sa gêne à être dans la dite situation, bien qu'elle pouvait dire à la lueur dans le regard du garçon, qu'il s'en doutait. "Maintenant je vous dis ça car je pense que vous êtes un élève sérieux, je vous serais donc reconnaissante si vous pouviez garder cette information loin des jumeaux Weasley."  
"Evidemment professeur." Répondit le brun, une infime lueur d'amusement brillant dans ces yeux aux situations que la révélation pourrait créer.  
"Mais encore une fois nous dévions du sujet, vous avez dit, Mr. Potter que vous ne pourriez pas vous entrainer avant votre seconde année, même si vous commenciez l'apprentissage dès maintenant, puis-je supposer que vous avez, par un moyen ou un autre, découvert que vous pourriez devenir un Animagus Avancé?"  
"Oui, je l'ai appris au cours d'une visite à Gringotts."  
"Je vois, maintenant, malgré tout ce que j'ai dis, il est déconseillé d'apprendre cette magie avant votre maturité magique, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous demander de ne pas aller regarder la troisième étagère de la section cinq de la bibliothèque."  
"Je ne voudrais évidemment en aucun cas faire une telle chose professeur." Dit le garçon, laissant volontairement une touche de fausse innocence transpirer dans ses paroles. "Plus tôt, vous me demandiez s'il y avait un sort que je voudrais apprendre…" Reprit-il, retournant sur un sujet un peu plus sérieux.  
"Effectivement, je l'ai dit, avez-vous une idée de quel sort vous intéresse?"  
"Je m'intéresse particulièrement à l'art de la Transformation, je me rends compte que ce que je vais dire va paraître un peu "stéréotypé" en sachant que j'ai du sang de Pendragon, mais mon but serait d'avoir maitrisé le sortilège _Draconifors_ avant la fin de l'année ou au moins, la moitié de la prochaine."  
"Ce sort est de niveau troisième année vous savez?"  
"Oui, j'ai fait quelques recherches, mais c'est bien pour ça que je veux commencer à apprendre les sorts de même type, mais de niveau inférieur, comme _Avifors_ ou même _Lapifors_."  
"Je suppose que ces deux sorts sont acceptables." Répondit l'enseignante après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se leva donc pour aller chercher un livre et le remis à Harry avec quelques petit cube de bois à transformer, avant de retourner à la correction des devoirs des autres élèves.

Le jeune Black se demanda un instant ce que les deux filles qui "traînaient" la plupart du temps avec lui faisaient, avant de commencer à se préparer pour l'apprentissage d'un nouveau sort.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry terminait sa retenue, Alhena et Luna étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard, chacune assise sur un fauteuil de cuir et lisant un livre, la blonde lisait un des livres supplémentaires qu'Harry avait acheté et qu'il lui avait prêté, de son côté, la brune lisait un livre qui, connu d'elle seule, contenait certains des sorts de la famille Lestrange. Les deux quittèrent leur lecture quand une forte odeur d'idiotie emplie l'air, à moins que ce ne soit le parfum dont Drago se badigeonnait…mais n'était-ce pas la même chose au final? Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune Malfoy ne s'arrête à quelques pas des deux jeunes filles, ses deux gorilles évidemment à moins d'un mètre derrière lui:

"Lestrange, je te conseille d'arrêter de traîner avec Potter, sinon père en entendra parler." Menaça le blond de sa voix nasillarde.  
"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à ton père, ça ne me concerne pas, même si tante Narcissa est ma tutrice, ça ne change pas que j'ai toujours fait comme je voulais et que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter." Répondit la brune, presque par réflexe, faisant passer un rapide éclair de réalisation dans les yeux gris de Luna. "Je ne vis même pas avec vous au Manoir Malfoy."  
"Père peut te couper les vivres!" Tenta de nouveau Drago.  
"Faux. Il ne peut pas, l'argent provient directement des comptes de la famille Black, tante Narcissa pourrait le bloquer vu que je suis à sa charge, mais elle ne le fera pas, ce serait indigne d'une Black de faire ça à un membre de la famille."  
"M-Mère n'est plus une Black, elle est une Malfoy!"  
"C'est une vraie honte d'ailleurs, mais tu sous-estimes notre sang si tu pense qu'un simple mariage peut nous séparer de la famille!" Contra-t-elle. "M'enfin, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes l'honneur de notre famille, même Pendragon qui n'a qu'un quart du sang est un bien meilleur Black que toi, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, Luna qui n'a pas une once de notre sang en ferait une meilleure que toi."

Le commentaire était encore plus irritant pour Drago puisque, à ce moment l'air sur le visage de la jeune Lovegood était encore plus décalé qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si elle le faisait exprès pour l'énerver, pas que l'héritier Malfoy l'en pense capable, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle réalisait ce qui avait lieu autour d'elle:  
"T-Toi t-" Commença-t-il à grogner.  
"De toute manière pourquoi viens-tu maintenant? Tu aurais pu venir le lendemain même de notre arrivée avec à peu près les même raisons."  
"C'est par-"  
"Il a peur." Chantonna gaîment la blonde tout en continuant à lire. "Dans le Poudlard Express il a tenté d'influencer Harry et après un peu de conversation Drago Malfoy a jugé qu'il avait assez de confiance pour se vanter qu'il allait devenir la prochaine tête de votre famille et Harry s'est énervé, le faisant fuir plus vite que je ne pensais que c'était même possible pour un humain n'ayant pas de Strunckle."  
"Vraiment?" Demande le jeune Lestrange, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres, occultant volontairement la référence à un être imaginaire selon elle.  
"Il voulait surement nous menacer pendant qu'Harry n'était pas là, mais il avait trop peur des répercussions pour venir avant, mais maintenant qu'Harry sera bientôt libre, il a pris son courage à deux mains pour ne pas louper sa chance."  
"Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Lovegood sinon…" Siffla Drago, laissant planer sa menace.  
"Sinon quoi, Malfoy?" Résonna une voix dans le dos des trois intimidateurs débutants, les faisant se raidir.  
"Salut Harry, tu viens de finir ta retenue?"  
"Nan, j'ai fini il y a presque une dizaine de minutes, mais j'avais besoin d'aller vérifier si la bibliothèque possédait bien un livre qui, je pense, pourrait vous intéresser toi et Lestrange." Répondit l'héritier brun en passant à côté des trois autres Serpentard mâles, leur lançant un regard froid qui leur fit légèrement courber l'échine.

En vérité, la plupart des Serpentard en dessous de la quatrième années avaient décidés qu'avoir des ennuis avec le Lord Pendragon n'était pas la meilleur idée, certains qui avaient envoyés des lettres à leurs parents les informant de la situation d'Harry, avaient reçus comme consigne, d'éviter tous conflit si possible, les ressources de la lignée Pendragon étant trop inconnues à l'heure actuelle, pour d'autres c'étaient simplement la manière dont il était, dégageant presque en continue son aura de confiance qui leur faisait se sentir tout petit et pour la plus grande partie, le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à faire reculer Rogue lors d'une dispute les mettait sur leur gardes avec lui:  
"Tu n'as pas répondu Malfoy, sinon quoi?"

* * *

Drago Malfoy n'était pas un adolescent heureux en ce moment, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans cette situation, Potter n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait jouer, même lui le savait, en fait, même Crabbe et Goyle le savaient si les quelques pas de recul qu'ils avaient pris étaient une indication. En soit, Drago était sûr qu'il pourrait battre le sale demi-sang en duel s'il le voulait, mais politiquement -et donc hiérarchiquement dans la maison Serpentard- il était mieux placé que lui, que ça plaise ou non aux familles sombres, la famille Potter était une famille puissante, s'il avait la permission de se présenter comme un Black, il devait aussi avoir accès à au moins une partie de leurs coffres et de leurs informations, en vérité, l'héritier Malfoy lui-même n'aurait pas le droit de le faire dans une situation officielle, la famille Pendragon était une donnée assez méconnue, mais à l'heure actuelle elle était surement la famille la plus ancienne d'Angleterre et avait, sans le moindre doute, une bonne quantité d'or par ce seul fait, qu'Harry en soit officiellement le Lord n'était qu'un plus et enfin, mais non des moindres, il était "Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu", rien que ça, et cela le mettait en réalité déjà au-dessus d'à peu près tous les élèves de l'école aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers.

Le blond regarda autour de la salle et découvrit que malgré que plusieurs autres élèves soient présents, aucun n'avait l'intention d'intervenir en sa faveur, même ses "subordonnés" s'étaient encore plus éloignés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il y en avait même certains qui regardaient la scène avec un sourire amusé:  
"Maintenant que tu nous as de nouveau montré ta splendide éloquence, vas-t-en Malfoy, je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre à afficher ton ridicule, tu le fais déjà très bien toi-même de toute façon."

Rouge de honte et de rage, Drago se retourna et, après avoir lancé un regard de mort sur ses soi-disant gorilles -qui ne le suivirent pas-, il s'éloigna en tapant du pied, rageant encore plus aux quelques rires moqueurs qui s'élevèrent sur son passage. Décidant que marcher pour se calmer lui ferait du bien, il quitta la salle commune. Il passa à côté de Pansy Parkinson, qui était adossée près de la sortie, elle prit sa suite une fois qu'il fut passé. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant que Drago ne parle:  
"Ce sale demi-sang de Potter! Comment ose-t-il me parler sur ce ton?!"  
"Calmes-toi Drago, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, peu importe ce qu'il en pense, moi, je ne doute pas un instant que tu es bien meilleur que lui en tout et tu finiras par le lui montrer."  
"Bien sûr que je suis meilleur que lui! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire! Si seulement je pouvais lancer un duel entre nous, je lui montrerais qui est le meilleur!"  
"Tu pourrais peut-être le défier dans un duel d'honneur, comme ça il ne pourrait pas fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne." Proposa Pansy.  
"Hm, c'est une idée, mais pour un duel d'honneur, il faut quelque chose à mettre en jeu."  
"Si tu pouvais l'obliger à te remettre au moins un des livres de la famille Potter ou Pendragon, ça le ridiculiserait surement au plus haut point, j'ai remarquée qu'il semblait donner énormément d'importance à la famille, si après les avoir appris tu les lui montrais tout en lui faisant bien savoir qu'il ne récupérerait jamais le livre, il deviendrait surement fou de rage ou de désespoir." Ajouta la jeune Parkinson.  
"C'est en effet une bonne idée que tu me propose là, je pourrais mettre en jeu quelques uns des livres de la famille Malfoy, père m'en excusera surement quand je lui montrerais les livres que j'aurais acquis."  
"Mais ce bâtard de demi-sang ne semble pas donner le respect qui est dû à ta famille."  
"Tu as raison…" Reconnut à contrecœur le garçon blond. "Mère m'a permis d'amener un des livres de la famille Black!" Se souvint-il après quelques secondes.  
"Est-ce vraiment utile? Je veux dire, il a la permission de se présenter officiellement comme un membre de la famille, ne pourrait-il pas l'acquérir par lui-même?"  
"Non, d'abord parce qu'il n'y qu'un seul exemplaire de chacun des livres de sorts Black et ensuite, vu qu'il a moins d'une moitié du sang Black, il n'a pas le droit de les retirer de leur chambre forte sans la permission direct de notre chef de famille." Expliqua Drago, un sourire commençant à étirer ses traits, l'idée se révélant de plus en plus plaisante à chaque seconde.  
"Mais le droit de se présenter Black est aussi donné par le Lord, non? Alors ne pourrait-il pas aussi l'avoir reçu?"  
"Les Black sont très bons pour garder leurs secrets et sont parfois presque paranoïaques. Pour ce qui est la permission de retirer des livres de sorts, le Lord doit la renouveler chaque année et puisque, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, Sirius Black est toujours le Lord et qu'il est en prison depuis environ dix ans, on peut être sûr que Potter n'a pas la possibilité de les retirer."

Pansy regarda le garçon à côté d'elle avec une pitié moqueuse, le pauvre n'avait pas une once valable de Serpentard en lui, elle le menait en bateau aussi facilement que s'il était une simple poupée, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il gagnerait contre un vulgaire demi-sang, les sang-pur étant bien supérieurs en tous points, mais la vérité derrière ses actions était pour le bien de la famille Parkinson, une fois qu'elle épouserait Drago, sa famille recevrait encore plus de sorts, ses plans avançaient sans accrocs, que Drago soit un bon Serpentard ou non ne la concernait pas, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle-même en soit une bonne.

Après ça, le duo changea simplement de sujet de conversation, perdant toute l'attention qu'un certain fantôme avait posé sur eux. Helena Serdaigle poussa un léger soupir, elle n'était pas vraiment aidée. Elle avait suivie les deux jeunes en entendant de qui ils parlaient, mais ça n'avait rien apporté de nouveau à toutes les contradictions concernant Harry Potter-Black-Pendragon. Au plus profond d'elle-même, il y avait quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais certains points en lui, lui rappelaient trop Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais encore une fois, de l'autre côté, il y avait une multitude de choses qui les rendaient complètement différents et la seule entité qui pourrait complètement régler la question -le Choixpeau- ne dirait pas un mot.

Pour la énième fois en une semaine et demi, elle fit la comparaison entre les deux élèves: tout comme Tom, Harry était talentueux, intelligent, portait un masque magnifiquement accroché, au point où, si elle n'avait pas rencontrée le jeune Jedusor, elle ne l'aurait même pas vu, de plus, il avait une langue d'argent des plus fantastiques, elle ne doutait pas une seconde que, s'il le voulait vraiment, le jeune Potter pourrait manipuler un grand nombre d'élèves pour qu'ils le suivent jusqu'à la mort sans même s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes. Au final tous les deux étaient des leaders, mais, où Tom avait depuis le début cherché à créer une base de pouvoir, un point de départ à son armée, Harry, la plupart du temps se contrefichait de ces choses, il ne tentait pas activement de s'approcher ou d'enrôler quiconque, il pourrait parfois rapidement discuter au sujet d'une alliance avec un autre membre de sa maison, mais c'était tout, même le respect montant envers lui qui s'élevait parmis les différents élèves ne semblait pas l'atteindre, c'était en fait, comme s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, quand le jeune Voldemort avait passé ses années à l'école à se faire bien voir pour pouvoir attirer les gens, le jeune Lord se contentait…d'exister et juste comme ça, les gens regardait vers lui, que ce soit son apparence, son aura ou son intelligence, tout en lui attirait le regard des autres.

Elle aurait put aller le voir et solliciter un entretien en tête-à-tête, elle ne doutait pas qu'il aurait accepté, mais si elle était honnête, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur, peur que, comme Tom avant lui, il utilise ses jolis mots pour la piéger et la trahir ensuite. Avec un nouveau soupir, le fantôme connu comme "La Dame Grise" reprit son errance silencieuse dans le château.

* * *

Le lendemain vers le milieu de l'après-midi, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard se tenaient dans la cours du château, se préparant à leur première leçon de vol, sur le sol, à leur pieds, se trouvaient des balais dans un état affreux.

Le cours n'avait même pas encore commencé et la plupart des élèves sentaient déjà un mal de tête monter, depuis le moment où les deux maisons s'étaient rejointes, Weasley et Malfoy n'avaient pas arrêtés de s'insulter à un rythme et un volume dérangeant plus les autres élèves que la cible même des mots lâchés et même avant ça, ça avait été une torture pour les Serpentard, Malfoy avait passé son temps à se vanter du fait qu'il avait soi-disant déjà une maitrise absolue des balais et qu'à de nombreuse reprises, il avait dû échapper à des hélicoptères qui l'avaient pris en chasse, chose qui paraissait peu probable à certains élèves, puisque les hélicoptères avec des crocs venimeux, des ailes argentées sur les côté et une queue fourchue qui lançait des épines, n'était pas tout à fait la chose la plus commune au monde. De toute leur vie, la plupart des élèves n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de l'arrivée d'un professeur que quand Mme. Bibine fit son entrée, faisant taire les deux idiots:  
"Tendez la main droite au-dessus de balai et dites "Debout!"!" Ordonna immédiatement le professeur aux yeux de faucon, faisant penser à Harry qu'il était fortement possible qu'elle soit un Animagus d'un rapace quelconque.  
"Debout." Prononça Harry avec un ton calme, mais l'once de commandement à l'intérieur, parfaitement claire, causa en plus de faire monter le balai dans ses mains, à presque tous les élèves à portée de voix -exceptée Luna- de se redresser droits comme des piquets.

Le balai dans sa main, Harry regarda les autres élèves, Luna tenait le sien fermement en main et le félicitait comme s'il était un cheval obéissant, Alhena avait tout aussi bien réussi, étonnamment, Drago et Ron réussirent aussi du premier coup, pour les autres, certains réussirent après un ou plusieurs essais et d'autre avait très peu de succès, celui de Neville ne bougeait pas d'un pouce peu importe combien il lui criait dessus avec sa voix tremblotante et de son côté, celui Hermione Granger se contentait de rouler piteusement au sol, le jeune Black poussa un soupir ennuyé, la leçon ne commencerait pas avant que tout le monde ait récupéré son balai et plus le temps passait, plus les deux idiots risquaient de recommencer à argumenter:  
"Londubat, pas besoin de crier, prend quelques respiration calme, tu es doué en botanique, non? Alors oublies que c'est un balai, ordonnes-lui comme tu le ferais pour faire obéir une des diverses plantes consciente." Commenta-t-il, faisant un instant geler le garçon joufflu, avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. "Granger, tu n'es pas dans un livre ou un cours théorique, arrêtes d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi ça ne marche pas, c'est magique, point, tu donne l'ordre au balai d'obéir, si tu as assez de volonté, il obéit et c'est tout."

Hermione s'apprêtait à essayer d'argumenter, surement pour essayer de dire qu'il y avait une certaine logique, mais le regard de Harry la fit taire et elle obéit simplement, écarquillant les yeux, tout comme Neville, quand les deux balais s'élevèrent tout naturellement jusqu'à leur main. Certains des élèves se demandèrent pourquoi le brun avait aidé deux Gryff, mais aucun ne posa de question ou ne fit de remarque.

Rapidement, après leur avoir ordonnée de monter leur balai, le professeur passa entre eux, corrigeant leur position, cassant encore plus la crédibilité des allégations précédentes de Malfoy quand elle dû lui faire réajuster sa position à plusieurs reprises. Une fois que tous les élèves eurent une position au moins correcte, elle prit son sifflet en main et parla:  
"A mon coup de sifflet, vous taperez du pied pour vous lancer, vous monterez à un ou deux mètres, avant d'immédiatement redescendre en vous penchant légèrement en avant."

Malheureusement la nervosité de l'héritier Londubat, lui causa de décoller avant que le compte-à-rebours débuté par le professeur n'ait pris fin. L'enseignante lui ordonna de redescendre, mais il ne le fit pas:  
"Je pense que vous devriez lancer un sort de contrôle de balai professeur, d'après son expression, je doute qu'il ait la moindre maitrise actuellement." Proposa Harry, regardant la pure panique sur le visage du garçon de Gryffondor. "Comme vous voulez je suppose." Ajouta-t-il après avoir reçut un regard perçant.

Le jeune Potter observa d'un regard presque désintéressé Neville perdre complètement le contrôle de sa monture, au point de frapper un mur à plusieurs reprises, avant de se retrouver accrocher à une statue par sa robe:  
"Vous voudriez peut-être lancer un sort d'amortissement sur le sol sous la statue." Lança de nouveau le jeune Lord. "D'accord, toujours pas je suppose."

Le descendant de la plus célèbre sorcière de l'histoire observa, avec cette fois, un peu de pitié camouflée, la chute du jeune Londubat, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase piteusement sur le sol, son poignet laissant s'élever un son plutôt désagréable. Evidemment, le professeur choisit ce moment pour commencer à paniquer, elle commença à crier pour disperser les élèves et courut vers le pauvre garçon, elle annonça ensuite qu'elle emmenait le brun à l'infirmerie:  
"Pourquoi tu n'as pas lancé un charme d'amortissement, toi?"Demanda Alhena, elle se fichait un peu qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, mais elle était curieuse.  
"Hn, je l'ai lu, mais je n'ai pas essayé de l'apprendre, je ne pensais pas en avoir jamais besoin, si je monte sur un balai, je ne tomberais pas." Répondit le brun, laissant sortir la partie vaniteuse de son masque, tirant un léger rire de la blonde de l'autre côté de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'un rassemblement avait commencé à se former autour de la zone de chute de Neville. Après quelques secondes, Luna laissa sa curiosité naturelle prendre le dessus, les deux autres la suivant rapidement, le garçon se retenant in-extremis de rouler des yeux.

Au centre du cercle formé, se trouvait Ron et Drago qui se disputaient, alors que le furet s'amusait en lançant un peu le Rappeltout que Neville avait reçut plus tôt dans la journée, avant de le rattraper et de recommencer. Alors que les mots montaient de plus en plus, le jeune Lord s'en ennuya, il sortit du cercle, saisit au vol la sphère avec laquelle Malfoy jouait et la donna à Hermione, la Gryffondor la plus proche à part le rouquin:  
"Arrêtes ça Malfoy, tu fais honte à notre maison." A l'étonnement de tous, la personne qui avait parlée était Luna et elle paraissait étrangement menaçante. "C'est surement ce qu'Harry allait dire." Reprit-elle, son caractère habituelle revenu.  
"Ouais, sans aucun doute et je serais assez d'accord." Confirma Alhena.  
"_Elles ne peuvent pas me laisser faire mes entrées?_" Grogna mentalement Harry, ne montrant pas une seule trace de sa légère irritation. "Si tu veux t'amuser avec les possessions de Londubat, ai au moins le courage de le faire en face de lui."  
"Merci Harry! Je savais que tu n'avais rien en commun avec ces sales serpents visqueux!" S'exclama Ron, visiblement très content de la soi-disant révélation.  
"Les serpents ne sont pas visqueux, n'est-ce pas?" Lança la jeune Lovegood, vers la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. "Je veux dire, oui, c'est une erreur qui est souvent faite, mais bon… De toute manière, je ne pense pas être visqueuse moi-même."  
"Je doute que ce soit le moment de juger quelles insultes sont correctes ou non, Luna." Répondit le jeune fille brune.  
"Non Luna, les serpents ne sont pas visqueux et personnellement, Lestrange, je pense que c'est juste un moment comme un autre pour en discuter, je veux dire, c'est soit ça, soit écouter le flot de stupidités qui va pas commencer à s'écouler, dans-"  
"Eh Harry, c'est bon, pas la peine de faire semblant pour ne pas être seul, on sait tous que c'était une erreur du Choixpeau, je suis sûr que tu pourrais te faire transférer à Gryffondor si tu le demande."  
"-maintenant." Termina le brun.  
"Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que les membres de Serpentard sont des sorciers sombres et toi tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, ça ne peut pas être ta place." Continua le roux, rejetant presque le commentaire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.  
"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Weasley, je pense que tu n'as pas te place à Serpentard." Intervint moqueusement Drago.  
"Venant de quelqu'un qui mérite tout juste d'être enterré dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est plutôt amusant." Ricana la jeune Lestrange.  
"Les Serpentard sont tous sombres?" Répéta Harry, presque ironiquement faisant fît de la double interruption. "Je donnerais chère pour voir "Luna Lovegood, La Sorcière des Ténèbres"."  
"Au moins, si je prenais le contrôle du monde, on ne risquerait pas une rébellion des Héliopathes."  
"Les "Héliopathes" n'existent pas, Luna." Rétorqua Alhena.  
"Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser." Chantonna la blonde.  
"Bon, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques exceptions, mais c'est juste une ou deux personnes tous les cinquante ans."  
"Assez de tout ça. Serpentard tous des sorciers sombres? Gryffondor tous des héros? Et puis quoi? Les Poufsouffle tous des bouche-trous? Les Serdaigle tous incapable d'agir sans un livre à la main?" Contra le jeune Potter, son ton royal fonctionnant à plein régime. "N'oses même pas me placer dans votre monde en deux couleurs. Noir et blanc? Clair et sombre? Ça ne me concerne pas, il y a une infinité de couleurs et de nuances de gris que tu ne peux même pas espérer connaître un jour. Je ne suis pas seulement un membre de la grande et lumineuse famille Potter, je ne suis pas non plus juste un membre de la Ô si sombre famille Black, en terme d'alignement, je suis même bien plus proche du gris neutre des Pendragon. Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que vous qui ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir." Acheva-t-il fièrement, avant de quitter la cours dans ses habituels déplacements nobles.  
"Apparemment Harry n'est pas très content." Siffla un peu trop joyeusement la jeune Lovegood. "Je te conseille de rester loin de lui Ronald Weasley, tes "couleurs" ne plairont jamais à Harry." Ajouta-t-elle reprenant volontairement les termes de son ami.  
"C-Comme si je le voulais même, c'est évident qu'à un moment ou un autre, il a tout simplement tourné sombre!"  
"Ouais, comme l'a dit Pendragon, un monde en deux couleurs, je n'y avais jamais pensé moi-même, mais c'est en faite assez affligeant quand on y pense." Dit pensivement Alhena, avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'école, le cours étant évidemment annulé.

Luna suivit rapidement son amie, elle savait que Harry avait tendance à se promener de manière aléatoire dans le château quand il essayait de se calmer et malheureusement, elle ne possédait pas l'étrange capacité du brun à toujours être capable de retrouver son chemin, même quand Poudlard lui-même semblait essayer de l'en empêcher, elle savait donc bien que de retrouver le jeune Lord serait impossible, de toute façon, elle avait bien envie de commencer le livres sur les Animagus qu'Harry avait récupéré. Pensant à la "capacité secrète" d'Harry, elle se dit que ce serait tellement plaisant de la posséder, ah si seulement il existait une carte magique qui pouvait afficher chaque personne et passages secret dans l'école…mais même Luna se doutait bien qu'une telle chose était impossible.

De leur côté, les autres étudiants étaient plutôt partagés sur les propos qu'avait tenu Harry, certains, comme Ron, pensaient juste qu'il avait tourné vers l'obscurité, d'autres se disaient qu'il utilisait seulement cela comme une excuse pour rester en sécurité dans la fosse aux serpents, mais encore d'autres, bien plus malins, profitaient juste du fait qu'ils avaient enfin une des pièces du puzzle que constituait le sauveur du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. Un certain fantôme qui recevrait cette information grâce au "Rumeur Express Deux-mille™" serait placé dans cette dernière catégorie, tandis qu'un directeur à moitié sénile en serait de la première et qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres infiltré serait de la seconde.

Et ainsi, la moitié d'une nouvelle semaine passa entre les murs de Poudlard, portant ses secrets, ses complots et ses histoires.

* * *

Draconifors = Sort pour transformer les choses en dragons de taille proportionnelle à l'objet de base.

Avifors = Sort pour transformer les choses en oiseaux.

Lapifors = Sorts pour transformer les choses en lapins.

Strunckle = De petites créatures qui permettent aux magiciens de courir très vite en échange de quoi ils se nourrissent du surplus de magie que le sorcier dégage.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, et je vous dis, à la prochaine!


End file.
